Unattached
by OneConfusedNewsie
Summary: Finished Crystal is scared to get close to anyone, thinking one day they will let her down. When Crystal befriends the newsies, will she become attached? If she does, will it result in what she fears most? My first fanfic, please review!
1. My Italian

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Newsies (Wouldn't that be nice though?). I am not making any money from this, nor do I have any money to begin with, so please do not sue me.  
  
I have never been able to stay in one place for long. I always have to move from one place to another before I become too attached. My past has not been an easy one. My mother died when I was four and my father raised me till I was eight. He beat me every single day; constantly blaming me for my mother's death, him losing his job, there never being enough money, and other stuff I couldn't control, even if I had tried. That may be why I'm scared to get attached, but I'll never know for sure. Now don't feel sorry for me; there are plenty of other kids on the street far worse off then I am. So I had some problems with my father, I got over it. I ran away when I was eight, he had just beaten me near unconsciousness because we were out of whiskey. That was when I decided I'd had enough of his bullshit. When he had passed out on the couch, I got together what little belongings I had and set off into the world.  
  
I have been almost everywhere. You name a city and chances are I've been there. Lately I've been hopping around the East Coast. I really like it over here, maybe one day when I'm done traveling I'll settle down over here. I doubt it. It just isn't like me to stop at one place for too long. The longest I've stayed put is for 3 months in Maine. Its real nice up there, you should visit sometime. I jumped on this train thinking it was heading for Florida but I heard something about it going to New York. Oh, well. It doesn't really matter, now does it. Oh, and incase you we wondering, my names Crystal Green. Green isn't really my last name; it's my favorite color. Did you really think I would that man's last name? Of course not.  
  
The train began to slow, so I grabbed my bag and slid the door open. I watched the ground and waited for the perfect time to jump. Leaping from the boxcar I tightened myself into a ball, awaiting my fall. I'm pretty good at this now; I rarely ever hurt myself anymore. I got up and dusted myself off. I sighed; I've been here once before, and might I add it wasn't such a great experience. I was in Brooklyn and some punks decided to beat the shit out of me and take all my money. I managed to get away without getting hurt too bad, but after that incident I swore I would learn to fight.  
  
I began walking aimlessly around. I had no idea what I was going to do here. It was midday and some kids were running around 'carrying da bannah' as they called it. It doesn't seem like a hard job, but you would be surprised. I was a newsie for a few weeks in San Francisco, so I know. Along with visiting almost every place in the States, I've worked about every job imaginable. To tell you the truth, I've even been a lady of the night. I'm not proud of it, but I'm not ashamed either; to survive you need to eat, to eat you need money, and to get money you need to work, and prostituting is work. Not the best job though, I wouldn't recommend it, though I would do it again if I had to. I walked up to a short little Italian, about my age, crying out some ridiculous headline.  
  
"'Scuse me, where can I find a distribution office round heah?" I asked in my fake New York accent. Along with traveling anywhere possible and working any job possible, I can also imitate any accent possible. Unlike my job as a 'lady of the night,' I'm quite proud of my fake accents.  
  
"Why? You becoming a newsie?" He asked, and eyebrow raised.  
  
"Is there any oddur reason I'd be looking for one?" I asked, my patience running low.  
  
The boy just looked at me for a moment, as it trying to see if there would be another reason. All I could do was smile; when you meet a lot of people, you learn to read them. I could tell this kid was a smart-ass and always had to have the last word. However, in this case, it didn't look likely. He finally gave up and smiled as well.  
  
"Guess der aint," he said, still grinning, "but der ain't gonna be nothing left now. I's too late today. Come wid me to dinnah at Tibby's."  
  
"And what makes you think I'se wanna do a thing like dat?" I asked, it wasn't like I had anything else to do, but I thought I'd give the boy a run for his money.  
  
"Cause if you'se go ta dinnah wid me, I'll fix ya up wid a place to stay for da night, and show you were ta get you'se papes in da morning," he proposed.  
  
"What makes you think I aint got no place to stay?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well do ya?" I shook my head. "I know, cause you jist said ya ain't, now lets go I'm hungry."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at his bluntness with me. Weren't boys supposed to be polite around ladies? It didn't matter though; I was never one with being polite. I'd rather be sarcastic and joke around. The boy took me to the restaurant; it was crowded with boys of all ages. It was a bit overwhelming but I tried not to show it, they boy I was with didn't seem to notice. He walked over to a booth were two other boys were sitting. They both had dirty blonde hair; one had a patch over one eye and the other had a cowboy hat dangling from around his neck.  
  
"Hey Race, How's it rollin?" cowboy hat boy asked.  
  
"Not bad, not bad," my Italian answered.  
  
"You guys up for a game of pokah tonight?" the eye patch kid asked.  
  
I noticed the sparkle in my new Italian friend's eye at the mention of poker and couldn't help but laugh. The two boys looked up at me, noticing my presence for the first time.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude miss, but who da 'ell are ya?" the cowboy hat boy asked. I stifled another laugh.  
  
"Oh," the Italian exclaimed, as he realized he hadn't introduced me yet, " I met 'er today. She wants ta become a newsie. I told 'er she could stay at da lodgin' house and sell papes wid us."  
  
The two nodded and smiled at me, then looking back to the Italian as if waiting for something else. "Well, she gots a name?" the cowboy hat boy finally asked.  
  
"Ohh. umm." was all my Italian could get out. I laughed again as I realized that my new friend and I had never exchanged names.  
  
"Don't be an ass Kelly. You don't talk 'bout a lady like she ain't heah, when she standing right next ta ya," the eye patch kid stood up and put out his hand, "Da name's Kid Blink. And you are...?"  
  
"Crystal Green," I said as I shook his hand. I rarely used my real name, but it seemed wrong to lie to these nice boys. My Italian friend smiled sheepishly as he faced me to finally introduce himself.  
  
"I'se Racetrack," He said sticking out his had as well.  
  
"You said she could stay at da lodgin' house and you don't even know 'er name?" the nameless boy asked laughing. I was getting really annoyed with this cowboy wannabe.  
  
"Well, you ain't much better, cause I still don't know your name," I stately harshly. I wasn't going to let him get away with making fun of my new friend.  
  
"Jack Kelley," he said, no longer laughing.  
  
Race noticed the tension so he took me to meet the rest of the boys. The only names I could remember were Race's, Jack's, Blink's, Boot's, Mush's, and Crutchy's. I was never good with names.  
  
Race had joined a poker game with a couple of the older newsies and left me to my own devices. I really didn't feel like doing anything and decided to try to go to sleep early; after all, I'd have to wake up real early tomorrow. I lied there thinking about my new friends. All the boys were so nice, well most of them were. Jack was really irritating. Race must have realized I was going to sleep because he came over and said goodnight. With that I shut my eyes and fell asleep. 


	2. A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Newsies. I still don't have any money, so please, still don't sue me.  
  
Everyone gave poor Blink the responsibility of waking me up. I'm am unquestionably not a morning person. Blink finally gave up and walked away. I smiled to myself thinking I had won, but boy was I wrong. Race came and poured ice cold water all over my head.  
  
"RACE!" I screamed as I jumped up and began to chase him through the bunkroom.  
  
"It's you'se own fault! You should've got up when Blink told ya ta!" He yelled back before dashing into a stall and locking the door.  
  
I slammed my fist against the door, yelling about how bad I was going to soak Race. With one hand still pounding at the door, I used my other to signal Boots over. I held out a nickel whispered that it was his if he pounded on the door, like I was doing. Boots smiled, took the nickel and began rapidly banging the door. I began to get ready, randomly shouting curses at Race, who was still locked in the stall. No doubt dying from the stench the other boys had left.  
  
I looked at my reflection in the poor excuse for a mirror. I took my dark brown hair that reached to my lower back and tied it into a knot. Mush said it got pretty hot midday and I didn't need my hair making the heat worse. My tan skin and dark hair made only made my piercing blue eyes stand out more. I finished washing my face and then walked over to another young newsie.  
  
"Hey... um"  
  
"Snipeshooter."  
  
"Yea, Snipes. How much do ya usually make in a day sellin' papes?" I asked nonchalantly.  
  
"'Bout forty cents, more when da headlines is good."  
  
"If I give ya fifty cents, would ya bang on dat door and make noise and pretend ta be like me, so Race hides in der all day?" I asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
A grin spread over Snipeshooter's face. "I'll do ya one bettah. You pay for tonight's dinnah and da lodgin' fee, and I'se gladly keep Race in dat stall all day."  
  
I patted Snipes on the head and told him to let Boots know he could leave now. Only paying for the night's dinner and lodging fee? That was only a little more than half I had offered. I was going to give the kid fifty cents anyway though. It only seemed right.  
  
I walked with Boots up to the distribution office. I got seventy-five papes and then proceeded to sell them on Race's usual corner. He of course was still occupying the stall back at the lodging house.  
  
I finished selling my papes late afternoon, early evening, so I proceeded over to Tibby's for lunch.  
  
"Heya Crystal, you'se seen Race today?" Jack asked as I sat down across from him.  
  
"No, why?" I was trying real hard to sound innocent but I was failing terribly.  
  
"I jist haven't seen 'im all day, dat's all."  
  
"Don't worry, Jack. He's at da lodgin' house." I said laughing at the thought of Race still sitting in the stall.  
  
"Why's he der?" Jack asked, confused as ever. How that boy led the strike is beyond me. Oh yea, he had David to put words in his mouth. I laughed again, Jack still staring at me, waiting for an explanation.  
  
I told him about how Race was hiding from me and that he thought I was pounding at the door, not Snipes. Jack's face reddened with anger and his soft brown eyes went hard. He ran out of Tibby's towards the lodging house. I quickly followed, not understanding why he was so angry.  
  
"Hey Jack! Where's da fire?" I yelled after him, trying to catch up.  
  
I couldn't hear what he said. He was mumbling something under his breath, but I knew he was genuinely pissed off at me. I followed him up the stairs to the washroom. Snipes was lying on his back, half-asleep, kicking the stall. Jack pushed Snipes and opened the stall door. I laughed when I saw Race sitting on the floor playing cards with himself.  
  
"Heya Crystal, Jack. Anything da mattah?" he said with a grin.  
  
"What you'se doin' in der?" Jack asked. I don't know why, I had already told him the story.  
  
"Crystal chased me in heah dis mornin'. I though she was mad but a couple hours after everyone left I found out it was Snipes heah and not 'er. He told me she paid 'im to stay der and pretend ta be 'er. It was too late to sell papes, so I just stayed heah and played cards. Dat way, Snipes still gets paid." I smiled at Race's courtesy to stay in the smelly stall for Snipe. He had a good heart, Race did.  
  
Jack still wasn't happy though. "What were you thinkin, Crystal? You lock 'im in der all day, and now what! Race ain't got no money ta stay heah tonight! He ain't got no money ta eat! What's he gonna do! All because you played some joke on 'im!"  
  
Boy, do I hate Jack. I mean, he thought I was gonna leave Race on the streets. Sure, he didn't know me that well, but he could have given me the benefit of the doubt. I had thought about that before hand, I am one for thinking of the consequences before doing something. I had sold seventy- five papes, enough to get me, Snipes, and Race dinner and a night at the lodge. I couldn't believe Jack thought so little of me.  
  
I gave Snipes a pat on the head and gave him the fifty cents I promised. He tried to give some of it back but I wouldn't let him. He gave me a hug and I whispered goodbye to him. Then I turned to Race. "Sorry Race, I didn't know I was so much of a hassle to you. I purposely sold enough to give Snipes the fifty cents and still have enough for both of us. I won't be staying for dinner so here's fifty cents. It should be enough to cover what you didn't sell today. It was nice meeting you. Tell everyone I said goodbye. I wish I could stay longer but I know when im not wanted." At that I grabbed my bag and left the lodging house.  
  
I am not one to stay where I'm not wanted. I didn't have enough cash to go down to Arizona at the moment, so I figured that I would go to Brooklyn and be a newsie there. I had learned how to fight since the last time I was here. I was a water girl for a boxer in Oregon, and he taught me everything he knew. I wasn't even a block from the lodging house when I saw an abandoned warehouse. I figured, or maybe even hoped, that Race would come looking for me so I couldn't sleep in an alleyway. And Brooklyn was way too dangerous to sleep on the streets, so I slipped through a hole in the wall and headed up the stairs. I stared out the window of the second story. I didn't see Race, or any of the other newsies for that matter, out looking for me. I thought they were all nice boys, that liked me a lot, but I guess I was wrong. They didn't care if I was there; they probably didn't care if I was dead of alive. I sighed and went to my make- shift bed to lie down. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and I wasn't really looking forward to it. Brooklyn was not my favorite place, not at all. I closed my eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep. 


	3. Why

Disclaimer: I decided that one day I'm going to become rich and buy Newsies! But until then, I have to put this disclaimer saying that I don't. So yea, I don't own them..  
  
A/N: Thanks for the pleasant reviews! Good to know I'm doing something right.  
  
Sapphy: Don't worry about Race, he's in good hands. Arizona, eh? Yea, definitely hotter than Hell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night in the warehouse was filled with dreams. The people I'd met and the places I'd been danced through my mind. I awoke early, before the sun even began to rise. Most the people I met in various places were extremely nice. I kind of wish I had gotten to know the people I've met better, but there is always this nagging in the back of my mind that in the end I'll get hurt. I know I blame my father for me being the way I am but I have to admit it is not his fault, not entirely anyway.  
  
When I ran away at the age of eight, I was still young and still very naive. I was running down the streets of Montana when I bumped into a boy, a few years older than myself, Sean Owens. We instantly hit it off and became the best of friends. His parents hated me; oh man did they hate me. He was from an upper-class family and me; well I was an runaway orphan with a made up last name. Despite his parent's wished, Sean stayed my friend and we hung out whenever possible. Sean had a good heart; he was a lot like Racetrack. Maybe that was why I went to the restaurant with Race in the first place. Anyway, Sean became my big brother and made it his responsibility to teach me everything he knew. One day he tried to talk me into having dinner with his family, which I finally gave into. The dinner went just about anything but smoothly. His parents gave me a hard time all night and then accused me of using their son for their money. I don't blame them; he had bought me a nice dress to wear to the dinner, so it did seem like I was using him. I couldn't believe he had put me through that and left Montana the next day. Since then I've been traveling. I can't bring myself to hate Sean for it, I know he was doing what he thought was best. But that makes you think, doesn't it. If he was such a caring and nice person and he did that to me, then any caring and nice person can eventually hurt you, even if they don't mean it.  
  
The sun had final come up and I decided to get a move on to Brooklyn before the Manhattan newsies invaded the streets. I crossed the Brooklyn Bridge and made my way along the somewhat crowded streets. I had to search for about half and hour before finding a newsie.  
  
"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could show me where the distribution office is around here?" I asked, taking a different approach then I had with Race.  
  
"What makes you t'ink I care, goil?" the tough Brooklynite asked.  
  
"Well I thought such a nice and respectable gentleman like yourself would be willing to help me out. But clearly I was mistaken," I said, and then smiling, "Of course, I know you Brooklyn boys have a reputation to keep, so I don't blame you for being harsh." I urged the boy in my mind to help me, and I guess it worked because he turned back towards me.  
  
"Go down dat street, take you'se second left and den you'se foist right. I's right der, you can't miss it."  
  
"Thank you very much," I said with a smile. They boy shrugged and turned away.  
  
I got to the distribution office just in time to get some papes. I walked around yelling out some ridiculous headlines. I only had a few more papes when a young newsboy walked towards me, his hypnotizing eyes staring straight at me. He was short and kind of scrawny, but he had a respectable air about him. I also noticed his cane and slingshot. I didn't want to be on the receiving end of either, so I smiled at him and tried to turn of my sarcasm and turn on my charm. Let me tell you, that failed miserably.  
  
"You'se should take a picture, it'll last longer," I said, almost punching myself in the face for saying something like that to a boy with a seemingly harsh demeanor. Surprisingly he just smirked.  
  
"Now didn't you'se mudder teach ya any manners," he said, his eyes never wavering from mine. I smiled also. When I kid from the street say something about family, you know its war and anything goes, you just don't insult a kid about something they may not have.  
  
"I'd say da same ta you, but its obvious yours didn't." His smile faded, and I knew in an instant I was dead meat.  
  
The small boy jumped on me with unexplainable force. I didn't know someone that small could be that strong. But like him, I held unexpected force and skills. We had been fighting for a good five minutes; both exhausted but not willing to give up. Randomly he got up and dusted himself off. I was too tired to tackle him back to the ground and start another battle, so I just sat on the ground and watched him. He stuck out his hand.  
  
"Da names Spot Conlon," he said proudly, helping me to my feet.  
  
"Crystal Green."  
  
"How'd you loin to fight like dat?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"A guy I knew in Oregon," I said simply and picked up my scattered newspapers off the ground.  
  
"You'se from Oregon?" I was surprised he was asking about my past. Kids of the streets, especially newsies, never dug to deep into other's past; and this kid's attire and ink stained hands screamed newsie.  
  
"Nope. I'm from all ovah," I said simply, "So why were you coming over to me in da foist place?"  
  
"I'm leadah of da Brooklyn newsies, and some of me boids told me you'se were selling papes heah. I was gonna give ya a hard time 'bout it and make you leave, but you'se a good fightah, so I figure I could let ya stay at da lodgin' house and become one of me boys." One of his boys? I looked at the kid skeptically. "You knows what I mean. You in or out."  
  
I knew if I said no then I would have to leave Brooklyn, so I nodded and followed Spot back to the lodging house. As we walked I prayed that Brooklyn would be better than Manhattan. Well I guess its not really praying when you don't believe in God. I guess its more wishful thinking, yea wishful thinking.  
  
When we arrived at the lodging house, all I could do was smile. Sure, the lodging house in Manhattan seemed like a palace compared to this dump; but I sure as hell like the Brooklyn boys a lot better. No one asked questions around here, except that Spot kid, but he seemed to be the leader, so I let him.  
  
After a week at the lodging house, Spot stormed through the docks. He looked pissed. I sat down on a crate and waiting for him to pass, not daring to say anything that might result in a black eye. Unfortunately he didn't pass, he walked straight up to me. All I could think was "Shit.."  
  
"Heya Chys," he said unemotionally. They boys decided that Crystal was much too long a name and decided to call me Chrys instead. I can't say it bothered me, I actually grew quite fond of the name.  
  
"Hi Spot," was all I could get out.  
  
"How long you'se been wid us heah in Brooklyn?"  
  
I didn't understand where he was going with this, but I didn't dare not answer. "'A week." I wanted to know why he had asked, but when talking to Spot, why was abolished from your vocabulary. Call me crazy if you want, but you didn't know Spot. He didn't become leader because of strength, well he did, but no physical strength. Almost anyone in Brooklyn could beat Spot in a fight, thought no one will admit it. No, he had something much greater than physical strength, he had mental strength. It wasn't so much that you were scared to anger Spot because you were scared he would beat the shit out of you. It was because if you pissed off Spot, all of Brooklyn, including myself, would be on your ass. I don't know about you, but I sure as hell don't find that an ideal situation.  
  
Yes, I will admit it. I had grown fond of Brooklyn and all the newsies there. But it wasn't the kind of bond I had feared all these years. It was different. Now I always had someone to back me up, but there wasn't that certain closeness between me and any of the newsies, so they couldn't let me down. I liked that.  
  
"Right, and how would ya describe you'se self?"  
  
You don't know how bad I wanted to know what was up. I want to know his motives behind these seemingly ridiculous questions. But all I could voice was, "Long dark brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes, kinda short."  
  
Spot just nodded and walked away. I wanted to scream at him, grab his shoulders and shake him till he told me why he was asking. I wanted to soak him for all he was worth for being so mysterious. And then I did something absurd. Something I regretted the moment it left my mouth. "Why?" I don't think anyone has ever asked Spot why, well at least until now. 


	4. Unexpected Emotions

Spot turned back towards me as if daring me to ask him again. I shut my eyes, awaiting a good soaking for questioning the almighty Brooklyn leader. I wouldn't blame him for hitting me; I had questioned him in front of everyone. It was a matter of respect, and I respected that. When I opened my eyes, you could imagine my surprise to see Spot simply sitting there smirking at me.  
  
"Come on, let's take a walk," was all he said before turning and walking away. I stood for a minute, wondering what had just happened. Not wanting to push my luck I reluctantly follow Spot. We finally stopped at one of the docks no one hung around. Spot stopped so abruptly I nearly ran into him.  
  
"You'se dat goil der lookin' for in Manhattan, ain't you'se?"  
  
Well I certainly didn't see that coming. The last thing I thought Spot wanted to talk to me about was Manhattan.  
  
"I don't know what your talking 'bout Spot."  
  
"Don't shit me, Chrys. You ran away from Manhattan, didn't ya?"  
  
I may have run away from a lot of things, but Manhattan certainly wasn't one of them.  
  
"I didn't run away from Manhattan, Spot. And der ain't no reason why anyone der would be looking for me."  
  
"You know Race?" I nodded, wondering what me knowing Race had anything to do with anything. Spot must have noticed my puzzlement because he continued before I could even think to ask why. "Well, it seems dat you'se buddy Race has taken quite a liking ta ya. I think he was hoping ta get ta know ya and den askin' ya to be his goil." Spot smirked at the thought.  
  
Race wanted me to be his girl? I was excited and petrified at the same time. I had really taking a liking to Race too. But he reminded me so much of Sean, and I knew he would hurt me just as Sean had. I was so lost in thought, I had totally forgotten about Spot.  
  
"Uhh, Crystal?" Spot must have noticed I was troubled about Race, because he used my full name. I just looked at Spot, not knowing what to say. I was completely stunned when Spot smiled at me. I'm not talking about his notorious smirk, but a genuine caring smile. You know, the kind a father gives to his little girl before giving her the advice he knows she needs. Or the kind of smile an older brother gives to his sister before he gives her his only piece of bread, so she won't be hungry that night. A true and caring smile. "We'se only known each udder a week, but it seems like I'se known ya forevah. You remind me a lot of me sistah. So it jist seems like you'se is me sistah. Race is a good guy and I know he ain't gonna let ya down. Trust me, Chrys."  
  
I just stared at Spot, not sure if I was hearing right, or seeing right for that matter. Spot had said I was like his sister and was giving me advice on Race. My jaw dropped, I swear it nearly hit the ground. Spot was showing emotion. Not only was he showing emotion, but a caring one; not his usual egotistical one. And it was towards me, someone he had known not even a week. My face must have looked pretty amusing because Spot laughed. "I know, it ain't like me ta be like dis, 'specially wid someone I dun know dat well. But you remind me of Sindy so much, I guess I jist can't help but care 'bout ya."  
  
I think for once in my life I was a loss for words, all I could get out was, "Sindy?"  
  
"Yea, me sistah." Spot suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable. I could only begin to imaging why. I mean, Spot had a reputation for being tough and showing no mercy. He had gone with his gut feeling to show a girl he barely knew consideration and caring. And I think it just occurred to him that I could go and tell everyone what the mighty Spot Conlon had said. It would destroy him, and we both knew it.  
  
"Don't worry Spot. I wont tell no one what you said heah. And what a softie ya really are. I promise."  
  
He no longer looked uncomfortable, having gone back to his state as unemotional. I could see it in his eyes though, he was relieved that I promised not to say anything to anyone.  
  
"So you wanna go ta Manhattan wid me tomorrow?" Spot asked, his usual smirk now present on his face.  
  
"Shoa." I said with a smile. We walked back from the docks, acting as if nothing happened.  
  
It was after that moment that I realized how much of a softie Spot really was. I mean, if you really paid attention to him, you can tell. He comforted the little kids when they were scared, he helped any of his boys when he was in trouble, and he really cared for all of his boys. It was just all hidden behind his ever-present apathetic face, and tough attitude. I wonder if anyone else notices it too, and just doesn't admit it.  
  
I fell asleep quickly that night, thinking about Spot and Race. I didn't know what was going to become of me. Could I overcome my fear and let Race in my life? I guess I'll find out. 


	5. Bad Luck

I awoke to a bucket of water being poured on my face. You think that these boys would find another way to wake someone up.  
  
"What the hell..o Spot." I said, now fully awake.  
  
"I'se been tryin' ta get ya up for da past ten minutes! Now get up!" With that he pushed me off my bunk and walked into the washroom, "We'se leaving in five minutes."  
  
I laughed. "Looks like the old Spot's back," I mumbled as I got ready.  
  
We walked to Manhattan in complete silence, not really knowing what to say to each other. As soon as we got to Manhattan, I regretted going there with Spot. I mean, I didn't know what I was going to say to Race, actually I wasn't even sure if I wanted to face him. And it wasn't that I wasn't looking forward to seeing all the other guys again, it was the fact that I'd was almost one hundred percent positive they would ask questions about where I've been and why I left, and certainly didn't want to have to explain everything.  
  
We walked to Tibby's to see if anyone was there yet. I guess it really wasn't my lucky day because the only person in there was Race.  
  
"Great." I said aloud.  
  
"I'se gotta go find Jack. I'll meet ya at the lodging house latah tonight," Spot said with a reassuring pat on the back.  
  
"What!? No, no, no. Spot you can't leave me! Please stay with me!" I pleaded.  
  
"Stop bein' a baby and get in der!" With that Spot opened the door and practically threw me into Tibbys.  
  
I tried to leave but Spot stood outside the door mouthing that he would soak me if I didn't go talk to Race. I couldn't help but laugh. Spot was back to his old unemotional ways. I know he wouldn't have soaked me, but deep down I kind of wanted to see Race again.  
  
"What cho laughing at?" I quickly turned to see Race. Not looking very happy, might I add.  
  
"Hey Race."  
  
"Hey Race? You'se leave wid out tellin' no one where you were goin'. We'se been lookin' fer ya all week, worried sick, and you den you waltz in heah and all you'se gotta say is 'Hey Race'?  
  
That boy sounded like he could be my mother, and I had to try so hard to keep a straight face. "Well, yea."  
  
Race's straight face turned into a huge grin. He was never good at hiding his emotions, definitely no Conlon. "Dat woiks fer me." Race gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. "So where ya been goil?"  
  
"Brooklyn."  
  
"What?!" Good old Race. "Why's you laughing Crystal?"  
  
After I stopped laughing and ordered my lunch I turned back to Race, "It's Chrys now."  
  
Race looked at me, One eyebrow raised. "So whad cha do in Brooklyn?"  
  
"Was a newsie, of course."  
  
"And Spot was okay wid dis? He's not fond of goil newsies." I explained to Race all about how me and Spot met, and fought, and all. Leaving out the part on the docks yesterday, of course. I was extremely relieved to find our conversation going smoothly, without any awkward silences or anything.  
  
After a while, the other newsies came in, all happy to see me back in Manhattan. Unlike with Race, when they asked where I'd been, I simply answered, "Around." Race was smiling the whole time, like he knew something the others didn't. He did; he knew where I was the past week, and the others didn't, and I think he felt pretty damn special.  
  
"Hey Chrys. Wanna go to Sheepshead wid me?"  
  
"Shoa Race. Hey guys! Me and Race are goin' ta da tracks. See ya latah!"  
  
Race and I spent the rest of the day at the tracks. I must admit, I am the most unlucky person when it comes to gambling. Well, Race might be a tad bit unluckier, so you can only imagine how much money we lost. I was having so much fun I didn't even think of what would happen if Race and I lost all our money. Well, I guess we would find out because we didn't have any money at all. On the way back to the lodging house, it suddenly occurred to Race that we were broke.  
  
"Uh. Chrys?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We ain't got no money."  
  
"Ain't dat the truth." I said laughing.  
  
"Well yea, dat too. But what I mean is dat we ain't got no money at all. We got no money for dinner, no money for da lodgin' house. No money, period"  
  
"Ohh.. Shit. Well, umm.. hold on. Lemme think of sumthin."  
  
A whole five seconds later, "You'se done thinkin' yet?"  
  
"Actually, yea. I gots two ideas. We can beg for money, or we can entertain for money."  
  
We decided on the entertainment instead of begging. Race pulled out his harmonica and played while I sang and danced around on the street corner. We may have horrible luck at the tracks, but we had even worse luck on that corner. We made enough for one small dinner and well, that's all we had enough for. We figured we could climb up the fire escape to the lodging house, so we didn't have to worry about that. With our extremely little amount of money we were able to buy a dinner, which we shared, from a street vendor and made our way back to the lodging house. 


	6. Truth

When we got to the lodging house we were extremely surprised to find it empty.  
  
"'Ey Kloppman! Where's everybody at?"  
  
Kloppman came out of his room, book in hand. "Didn't anyone tell you? There's a party down at Irving Hall tonight."  
  
Race and I grinned at each other, "You ready to win back our money, Race?"  
  
"When am I not ready for a game of pokah?"  
  
With that we went on our way to Irving Hall. Right outside, Race stopped and looked at me. "Hey, umm, Chrys. I really like ya, and I was hoping dat.. well.. dat you'd be me goil." He said the last part quickly, probably scared to chicken out if he said it slowly.  
  
"I really like ya too Race, but I dunno if I can be your goil. Let's just take it slow and den maybe later I'll be your goil." He smiled, clearly disappointed that I had said no, but I said I liked him back, and he seemed content with that and didn't push matters farther.  
  
"Dat's good enough for me!" And with that me kissed me on the check, grabbed my hand, and we headed into Irving Hall.  
  
Let me tell you, I had never been to a party like that. Not only were newsies from all over but also their dates, and anyone else affiliated with them. I met people from Midtown, Harlem, Queens, and many other boroughs. Much to my relief a bunch of the guys from Brooklyn also stopped in, so I wasn't too overwhelmed with unfamiliar faces.  
  
Much to my surprise and delight, Medda, the owner, decided to put the legal drinking age to shame, and gave us some of her best liquor. Free of charge, might I add. After a few hours Race and I we able to win most, if not all, of our money back. With our pockets considerably heavier, we made our way to the bar to celebrate.  
  
After getting our drinks, Race and I made our way to a table where Spot and Jack were sitting. Jack stood up to greet us, "Heya guys, where ya been all day?"  
  
After explaining our eventful day, I noticed there were quite a few people sitting at the table that I didn't know. "Since Jack and Spot ain't got no manners, I take it I'll have ta introduce myself. Me names Crystal, but everyone jist calls me Chrys."  
  
The first to speak was a very pretty girl, wearing an elegant dress. I was surprised to see someone like her at a place like this. I could tell by her speech and posture she was well educated and in a much higher class. "Hello, my name is Sydney Palmer. I'm here with Jack." How Jack managed to hook this girl was far beyond me. From what I'd seen, I didn't understand how he was the leader of Manhattan, let alone obtained the reputation for being a nice guy. I shook Sydney's hand and moved on to the next foreign face.  
  
The next girl I saw was dressed in a simple cream shirt and a plain gray skirt. I saw her look over at Sydney, envying her and her dress. She didn't need it, even in the plain clothes she was prettier then Sydney, by far. I smiled as she turned to me, realizing it was her turn for the introduction. "I'se Shadow, and I'se Spots date." Again I shook her hand and moved on.  
  
Further down the table I met Jinx and Rose, Ciggs and Snap, and Cards and Booky. Finally I came to a girl sitting alone at the end of the table. I saw her staring at Race, and I knew immediately I didn't like her. She didn't seem to notice me watching her, or maybe she didn't care, "And you are?"  
  
"Ohh sorry," she said, I knew she wasn't, "I'm Truth."  
  
"Nice ta meet ya Truth." I said with a smile. We began to shake hands but I don't think we actually ever did. We just stood there, holding each other's hand, staring each other down.  
  
Jack was the first to speak up, "Uhh.. Guys?"  
  
We both quickly turned to Jack. I realized we must have looked incredibly stupid, and dropped Truth's hand. "Well I gotta go. Long day today, and I need some sleep. It was nice meeting all of you. I'll see the rest of ya latah tonight." With that I turned and headed for the closest exit.  
  
"Hey Chrys!" I turned to see Race had followed me out. "Where you goin? Da party's jist beginning!"  
  
"I'm tired Race," I lied. I knew that if I didn't leave, something bad would happen between Truth, and me and I didn't feel like dealing with anything. "Maybe I'll come back latah, kay?" Race nodded and headed back inside.  
  
I headed back to the lodging house and met with Kloppman. "What's the matter Chrys?" I was pretty sure I could trust Kloppman, so I began to spill my heart out. I told him how I didn't know what to do about Race, how I felt I could trust anyone, and about my disliking for Truth and Jack.  
  
Kloppman just took everything in. After I was done, I felt exhausted and really wanted to go to sleep. Kloppman however had different plans. "Well, I heard Race talking about you with Blink, and he really likes you. As for Jack, he doesn't mean any harm. He was having a bad day, and you were probably in the wrong place at the wrong time. If I were you I'd give him another chance, he's a good kid. And Truth.. Well I was never really fond of her. If your worried about her trying to steal Race from ya, I recommend you go back to the party and make you and Race official."  
  
I nodded and smiled at Kloppman. He was a really nice guy and quite a wise old man. "Thanks. Oh, and Kloppman. Please don't tell no one 'bout this." He nodded and went back to his room. Back to that book, I suppose.  
  
When I got back to the party I found mostly everyone had left, with the exception of the Manhattan boys and Spot. I was delighted that Truth was now gone. I found the majority of everyone drunk. "Heya Spot, where's Race?" Spot just looked at me, probably on the verge of passing out, finally pointing to another room, "Playing poker wid Jake, Snoddy, and Truth." Great, she still was there.  
  
When I walked into the room, my jaw nearly hit the floor. Snoddy and Jake were passed out on the floor and Truth was on top of Race, kissing him passionately. When I notice that he wasn't fighting to get her off, but kissing her back, my face reddened with anger and I left the room without saying a word to them.  
  
I stormed through Irving Hall and was just about out the door when Spot stopped me. "Where ya goin?"  
  
"Arizona." Spot looked stunned for a slight moment and then hid it.  
  
"Why? When?"  
  
"Now. And if ya really wanna know, go find Race, he'll know why."  
  
I began to leave when Spot stopped me and told me to stay there for a moment. Then he disappeared into the room occupied by Race and Truth. All of a sudden I heard a crash and Spots yells filled the theatre. "What the hell you'se doin? You gotta goil like Chrys and you go 'round wid dis slut? Tell me why I shouldn't soak ya?"  
  
I didn't hear the rest. I didn't want to. I left the hall and made my way back to the lodging house. On the way there, Jack came up and asked to walk with me. Complying with Kloppman's wishes to give him another chance, I said yes.  
  
"I hoid what happened. So where ya goin?" I was surprised Jack even cared, he didn't the first time I left, so I didn't understand why he would he now.  
  
"Going ta Arizona, and den maybe working my way east, ta New Mexico."  
  
Jack's eyes sparkled at the name. "Like Santa Fe?"  
  
"Maybe." All of a sudden Jack stopped and looked me straight in the eyes.  
  
"Chrys, I know you don't like me much, ok, so ya hate me, and I don't blame ya for da way I went off on ya dat one night. But if you'se going ta New Mexico could ya stop in Santa Fe for me?"  
  
"I don't hate you Jack." Ok maybe just a little. "Why you want me ta go ta Santa Fe?"  
  
"We'll its been my dream ta go since I was little. I nevah had a chance ta go, till da strike, but I stayed heah. For some goil named Sarah. You imagine dat? I stayed for some goil."  
  
"Why don't you come with me? We can leave tonight." I thought for sure he would say yes, and kind of regretted asking him, not knowing how long I could stand Jack. But surprisingly he shook his head.  
  
"I stayed for some goil back den, but I realized dis is where me family is. All da newsies, dey me family, and I couldn't leave 'em. Thought maybe you would become one of da family too, but you'se gotta do what you'se gotta do." With that he gave me a hug, "I'll miss ya Chrys."  
  
"You too, Cowboy." And I meant it. I smiled at him and we began walking back to the lodging house.  
  
When we got there, I grabbed my stuff and headed for the train station. When the train pulled into the station, I made my way to the boxcar. "You'se coming back?" His voice rang from the shadows.  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Chrys."  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
He moved out of the shadows and looked me in the eyes. "I'll miss ya. And I meant everything I said. I really do care for ya."  
  
"I know Spot."  
  
"I'll wait for ya." I knew Spot was going to make this difficult. In the back of my mind I had been wishing Race would come and try and stop me from leaving. He was probably in bed with that slut by now. I sighed.  
  
"I ain't coming back."  
  
"I know you say dat. But I know you don't mean it. You'll be back. And your bunk will be waitin' for ya."  
  
I didn't have time to argue with Spot about whether I would come back or not, so I simple shrugged. I hopped into the box car and began to shut the door, "G'bye Spot." And with that I shut the door and found a spot to hide. A few minutes later the train pulled out of the station and I was on my way to Arizona. 


	7. Arizona to New Mexico

The whole ride there I wanted to just curl up in a little ball and die. How could I have been so stupid? I knew what happened with Sean would happen with Race. But did I listen to myself? No, I went and fell head over heels for the boy. And not only did he hurt me like Sean, he hurt me ten, no, a hundred times worse. It had been at least eight years since Sean, and I thought I was finally going to be able to overcome my fear of people letting me down. I guess I was just stupid for falling for Race. I mean I loved Brooklyn, and Spot was the greatest. But I wouldn't go back. I never wanted to see Race ever again.  
  
The train finally arrived in Arizona. I randomly jumped out this time, not caring if I hurt myself, because honestly, I didn't care anymore. I fell from the train and immediately regretted being stupid and no looking were I was jumping. I scratched myself up real bad, hurt my wrist, and even worse, I was still alive. I could've at least found a more dangerous place to fall. I walked into town, wondering where I would stay for the night. I found a bar that looked extremely popular, and decided to see if they needed a piano player. I had learned to play by an elderly woman in New Mexico. Santa Fe, actually. Maybe I would stop by here house, while I was there for Jack.  
  
"Hello, sir." I said to the bartender.  
  
"Ma'am. What can I get for ya?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not here for a drink. I was wondering if I could speak to the owner." The man raised an eyebrow and then finally answered after handing a shot of whiskey to another customer.  
  
"Well, that would be me. What can I do for ya, Miss?"  
  
"I was wondering if you needed any help around here. Waiting tables, entertainment wise, anything at all."  
  
"Well, we usually have random gals entertain, but I could always use a permanent one. What do ya do? Sing, dance, walk around and look purty?"  
  
"I play the piano very well, I'm not much of a singer or dancer, but I'm willing to walk around and look pretty if it gets me a job."  
  
"I was just joking about the pruty comment, but if your that dedicated to get a job, then I might be able ta get ya in here as a piano player. Let's see how good ya play." He led me over to an old piano and I took a seat. I played the fanciest song I knew, so I would look like I knew what I was doing. The guy seemed to think so, so he gave me the job. Much to my delight, he offered a room above the bar for free. It was only a storage room, but so what, it was better than the streets.  
  
After a few weeks working at the bar, I began thinking less and less about Race and the other newsies, and more and more about where I was headed next. I had become pretty good friends with Jimmy, the owner, but besides him and a couple of regulars, I kept to myself.  
  
"Heya Diane, play that one song I like." Jason, a regular, asked, his voice slurred. I had told them my name was Diane. I figured being called Chrys would just bring back memories of New York, and I definitely didn't want that.  
  
"Anything for ya, Jason." I played a fast pace song that seemed to lift the spirits of everyone in the room. This song was one of my favorites, it made everyone want to get up and dance, and every couple in the bar did just that.  
  
After Jason's song, I played a few more and then went behind the bar to help Jimmy fill orders. A young woman, quite a few years older than me, sang songs to keep the house entertained. She reminded me a lot of Medda, and I cursed her in my mind for coming to this particular bar.  
  
I fixed a few drinks, talked to Jason some more, and made my way upstairs. I had only been in Arizona for a month or so, but I decided I would probably head over to New Mexico in a week or so.  
  
When my week was up, Jimmy walked me to the train station. He refused to let me stowaway in a boxcar, so he bought me a ticket. For riding trains almost every other month, I have never actually sat in a seat and found it much more enjoyable than hiding behind boxes in a luggage car.  
  
The train pulled into the station bright and early. From there I began my trek to see how Rose was doing. It took me all day to get to Rose's house. It had been a while since I had been in Santa Fe, but it seemed like I had been there this whole time. I honestly don't think anything changed at all. I don't think I'll ever understand what Jack finds so interesting here, but then again, I didn't understand anything about Jack. I made my way up to Rose's front door and began to knock. I hesitated, wondering if she would still live there. I decided that if I didn't knock I would never find out. I waited a few moments, before a young girl opened the door. I was upset that it wasn't Rose, but I figured that maybe, just maybe they would know what happened to her.  
  
"Hello. Is your mother or father home?"  
  
"No, ma'am. But my grandma is, do ya want to talk to her?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
The girl let me into the house, and led me to the kitchen.  
  
"Who was at the door, child?" said a women putting cookies in the oven.  
  
"Rose?"  
  
"Joanne?" That's the name I gave Rose last time I saw her.  
  
"The one and only. You didn't tell me you had a granddaughter!" Now that I looked at her, she had many attributes that Rose possessed. They had the same nose, the same gorgeous green eyes, and the same smile.  
  
"I didn't know until five months ago. And she's quite the little angel. Julie, this is Joanne. Joanne, Julie." Rose led me out to the living room and poured me some lemonade.  
  
I started to ask where the Julie's parents were, but Rose cut me off, "Julie, would you be a dear and check on the cookies in the oven?" When Julie was out of ear shot, Rose explained to me that Julie's parents had died in a fire, and it was still a touchy subject, one that shouldn't be talked about in front of the poor girl. When she spoke of not speaking about Julie's past, I immediately began thinking about New York, and how Spot had questioned me on my past. Rose must have noticed the sorrow in my eyes, because she gave a certain look. It wasn't a sympathetic look, just a look that says 'I know what you're going through'. I didn't doubt it, when Rose was my age she was also a tumbleweed and hopped around from place to place. She didn't do it for the same reasons as me, but she did it none the less.  
  
She smiled, "So where have you been, child?" 


	8. Disagreements

I didn't even know where to begin; I had been so many places since Santa Fe. "You know, anywhere the wind takes me."  
  
"You know what I mean, child. Have you been anywhere special? Anywhere out of the ordinary?"  
  
I debated on mentioning New York to her, but decided against it. "Nope, same old."  
  
Rose raised an eyebrow; she could always tell when I was lying. I finally gave in and indulged her with every single detail about New York. Rose seemed pleased I had finally let someone into my life and Julie was utterly speechless when hearing my story. She was mesmerized by the concept of being a newsy in New York. But she seemed under the impression that life was a fairy tale, and appeared immune to the cruel reality that took place. I wish I was young and naïve like her, but I had encountered far too much to live in a fantasy world. I knew what barbarous and unjustifiable things happened every day. Looking at Julie and Rose's faces broke my heart. I couldn't bear to tell them what Race did to me.  
  
"I really loved it there, but I decided it was time to leave," I finished, then trying to change the subject, "Oh, Rose, I was wondering if I could stay here for a day or two."  
  
"You know you're always welcomed, child."  
  
"Thank you. I'm assuming Julie is in the guest bedroom, so should I just take the couch?"  
  
Rose began, but Julie quickly interrupted, "You can stay with me! If you want to share the bed, it's big enough for the both of us!"  
  
I smiled at Julie's generosity, "Thank you, that would be great."  
  
After a delicious home cooked meal, and a few cookies, I found myself overcome with exhaustion, so I said my goodnights and headed to bed.  
  
I had been at Rose's for a little over a month when Julie asked me something we hadn't spoken about since the day I arrived, "Why'd you leave?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"New York. If you were so happy, why'd you leave?"  
  
"Because, when you travel like I do, you can't stay in one place for long. It just doesn't seem right." It was a horrible lie, and I knew Julie wouldn't buy it.  
  
"Is that the truth?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Either you're lying or you're stupid." I looked at her confused. Either I was lying or stupid? What the hell did that mean?  
  
"What?" Oh I couldn't wait for this explanation.  
  
"Something must have happened to make you leave," she started. How she figured that was far beyond me, but somehow she had figured out the truth. She continued talking about how she knew I was lying, but I wasn't listening, I was lost in my own thoughts. When she finished I looked at her questionably.  
  
"And if I'm telling the truth, how am I stupid?"  
  
She smiled as if I had asked the easiest question on earth, "If you don't know, then you really are stupid." Honestly, I had no idea what the girl was talking about, but I wasn't about to admit it. I just nodded and decided to change the subject. Since she knew I was lying about my reasons for leaving I enlightened Julie with the real reasons, Race and Truth.  
  
When I finished the true ending of my story, Julie sat speechless, eyes wide and mouth open in utter disbelief. Realizing she was gaping at me, Julie shut her mouth and began to contemplate something. Honestly, I'm not sure if I wanted to know what was going on in that head of hers, but she decided to enlighten me, none the less.  
  
"That's still not a very good reason for leaving," she finally said.  
  
"What do you mean? He betrayed me! I never want to see him again! Never!"  
  
Julie gave me a weird look, a look I didn't understand. It looked like she pitied me for my foolishness, but it also seemed like she longed for my situation. "Joanne, don't you understand? You found a place where you belong! A place where people care for you! You so scared of God knows what, that you just looked for a reason to leave! I mean, for all anyone knows, maybe Race has a good explanation for what he did!"  
  
My face reddened with anger. I don't think I could even think straight I was so angry. "Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? What the hell do you know anyway? You're just a little girl that pretends like the world is some damn paradise! You can't even bring yourself to face your parent's death! Rose told me everything!"  
  
Julie looked shocked for a moment, maybe even scared. I had never spoken harshly to her and I don't think she expected me to bring her parents into this, but seriously, who did she think she was? I thought she would break down and run out crying. Boy was I wrong; she just stood up straighter and continued to fight. "I think I'm the only person you haven't cut out of your life yet that cares! And if you think that I don't know what's going on in this God forsaken world, you've got another thing coming! And what are you talking about, I can't bring myself to face my parent's death? I was there; I saw it. I understand what happened and I've spent enough time crying over it, so now I'm moving on with my life!"  
  
"Then why did Rose tell me not to talk about it to you? I mean, they died in a fire. Probably in a factory or apartment, right? They're not the only people who have died in a fire!"  
  
Julie just laughed, "A factory fire? Maybe you should get your story right before trying to use it against me! My father got fired from his job, so he started dealing with dishonest men. My mom didn't agree with it, but we needed the money, so she didn't object. On night my mom had just finished tucking me into bed when there was a knock at the door. Four big guys came into out house and found my mom and dad. They didn't know about me, so I was left alone in the house. I followed the four guys and my mom and dad until they reached an abandoned warehouse. I didn't understand what was going on until it was too late. They tied up my parents and poured water on them. Then the men then poured a trail of water from my tied up parents to the door. One of them said something about my dad double crossing them and the four men began to leave. I was about to leave my hiding spot to untie my parents when one of the guys with a cigarette in his mouth turned around. He smiled at my parents and waved at them. He turned around, but before shutting the door, threw the cigarette over his shoulder. That's when I realized it wasn't water they had poured all over my parents, but gasoline. I watched my parents burn alive, I listened to the fire crackle and my mother scream," a single tear slid down Julie's check, "I still have nightmares about it sometimes."  
  
"I'm sorry, Julie." I stepped towards her to try and comfort her, but she stepped back.  
  
"Don't be sorry. Don't try and comfort me. I have been handling it since I came to Rose's and I've been doing just fine without you pitying me, thank you! I would kill for what you had in New York! A lot of people would! And you just went and threw it away because of some guy! Think about it! You had a place where you belonged, where you were loved! What are you so scared of?"  
  
Through the whole argument Julie didn't yell, she didn't talk over her normal volume at all, in fact, she spoke softly to me. Poor Julie, she had been through so much. She was so wise beyond her years. And if I had really thought about what she said or if I weren't so stubborn I would have realized what she said made perfect sense. But instead, I packed my bags and left Santa Fe. I didn't even say goodbye; I just left. I had no clue where I was going, but I knew I had to get out of there, so I just jumped on the first train I saw. 


	9. Atempted Reparations

The train slowed and I opened the luggage car door to see where I was. I looked around at the familiar scenery and smiled. I jumped out and landed catlike on the ground, much more skillfully then the last time I was there. I figured I would jump on the next train that came and go wherever it took me, but at the moment I had people to see.  
  
I opened the door and let my eyes adjust to the darkly lit room. "Diane!"  
  
"Heya Jason. How ya been?"  
  
Jason gave me a hug, "Much better now that you're here!"  
  
"Didn't think you'd miss me that much."  
  
A voice came from the back of the room; "You'd be surprised."  
  
"Jimmy!" I ran up and gave him a hug.  
  
"I didn't think you'd come back here. At least not this soon."  
  
"Well, I got in a fight with a friend in Santa Fe, so I hoped on the first train and it took me here."  
  
"I see how it is," Jason laughed at my glare, "You could've at least lied and said you came to see us."  
  
I laughed and gave Jason a hug, "Well, I must be on my way, I just stopped by to say hi."  
  
"Where you headed now?" Jimmy asked. I shrugged. "Ya know, Diane, when most people get into an argument, they talk it out. One doesn't travel across country over a little fight."  
  
"It wasn't exactly little, I mean, I even brought the girl's dead parents into it."  
  
They just stared at me for what seemed like an eternity before Jimmy finally spoke, "Well then, instead of going back and talking things out, you need to apologize and then talk things out."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"We'll probably never know, since the chances of you coming back are slim to none." I smiled, maybe they were right. I said my good-byes and headed back to the station. The next train back to New Mexico didn't come until the following morning, so I decided to tough it out on the station's bench.  
  
The next day I was going to buy a ticket but since I was running low on money, I curled up in a ball behind some luggage. When I finally arrived at Rose's, I was surprised to find Rose a nervous wreck.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rose simply glared at me. "Where's Julie?"  
  
"Just leave child. You've caused enough trouble around here already." Rose's usual cheerful voice was full of hatred and sorrow. Not being prepared for Rose's tone, I tried to ask what was going on, but my voice seemed to be failing me. Rose seemed to read my mind and enlightened me on the events that followed Julie and my fight, "I don't know what went on between you two when I was in the market, but whatever you did, I hope your happy. I come home, and you're God knows where, Julie's locked up in her room. Won't come out and won't talk to anyone."  
  
Deciding I had heard enough I ran to Julie's room and pounded on the door. With no answer I took a deep breath and began my speech through the door, "Julie, I'm really sorry about what I said. It was uncalled for and I'd understand if you hate me, but please don't. You're one of the few people that really care about me. Please forgive me," I paused and waited for a response, when I didn't get on I let out a sob, "Please Julie, please. Forgive me. Please."  
  
Rose put a comforting arm on my shoulder. I guess she realized I didn't mean to hurt Julie and was genuinely sorry. "That won't do any good child," she said as she guided me away from the door.  
  
I look at Rose, my eyes filled with tears, "She's gotta forgive me. She's just..." I never finished what I was going to say, I just collapsed into Rose's arms, crying hysterically.  
  
Rose stroked my hair and comforted me. "I'm sure she'll forgive you, but it's not going to do any good yelling at no one." I looked questionably at Rose, who smiled weakly at me, "She left child. I don't know where she went, but she's gone. When she locked herself in her room, I figured I'd let her cool off and talk to her tomorrow. But when I went in her room, she wasn't there. Some of her clothes are gone too. I have no idea where she went."  
  
After I was able to stop crying I sat in the living room, trying to think of anywhere Julie would have gone. After an hour Rose gave up on trying to talk to me and let me stare off into distance. I sat in that room all night, thinking of the few, but great, memories Julie and I shared together. I thought about out fight and I finally took into consideration what Julie had actually said. She was right. I belonged in New York; people loved me there. Sure Race had betrayed me, but Spot hadn't. And neither had Jack or any of the other newsies for that matter. I scribbled a note to Rose saying goodbye and how I would miss her. I left the note where I was sitting in the living room and headed to the train station.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Please, please, please review! I'm have a feeling this story isn't turning out very good, so I want your impute! If you've got any constructive criticism, it's very welcome here! I'd really appreciate to know what you all think. So please let me know! 


	10. Home

I couldn't help but smile as I crossed the Brooklyn Bridge. I was so excited to see Spot and all the other Brooklyn newsies again. I had missed them so much. When I arrived at the lodging house I was met with a young newsy I had never met before. He looked like he had been soaked real bad, and probably lucky to be alive.  
  
"Who'se ya?" the kid said, he tried to act tough but it was obvious he was in a lot a pain.  
  
"Relax kid, I'se Chrys. Where's everybody at?"  
  
"Dey's at Medda's. Spot says I'se not well enough ta go." I nodded and without another word headed out the door.  
  
I was really nervous about going to Irving Hall. I had almost turned back and waited for Spot and the others back at the lodging house, but somehow I convinced myself that seeing everyone at once would be best. Hell, now I would be so preoccupied with everyone else I wouldn't even have to think about Race. I could probably ignore him all night. Thinking confident thoughts, I took a deep breath and opened the door to the dimly lit theatre. I walked in and was overwhelmed with a sea of unfamiliar faces. After quite a bit of intense searching I found Spot at the bar. I walked up behind him and nonchalantly said hi. I was so nervous my voice came out at a higher pitch than usual, sounding nothing at all like my normal voice.  
  
"Can I help ya?" he asked, not recognizing my voice. He turned around, wearing his most flirtatious smile. When his eyes laid on me, his jaw dropped and Spot just gaped at me, eyes wide and all. After the shock wore off, he smirked at me, "I'se told ya, you'se be back."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. How I had missed that egotistical little jerk. "That mean my bunk is still open?"  
  
Spots smile faded and he suddenly seemed extremely interested in his shoes. "Funny you should mention dat. See, we... uhh... got a new goil and, well, there were no odder bunks left, so... yea."  
  
I was furious. Plain and simple. I had told myself that Spot wouldn't deceive me like Race had, but here he was, telling me he had broken his promise. I was about to storm out when I sat down next to Spot and counted from ten to one. I wasn't going to let some stupid bitch get between my family and me. I left them once, and I wasn't going to do it again. "Dat's fine. I'll stay in Manhattan till anudder bunk opens up."  
  
Spot raised an eyebrow, "I dunno Chrys. I don wanna wake up and find Race dead and you'se running from da bulls foah murder."  
  
Shit, I had totally forgotten about Race. I had no where else ta go, so I figured I could tough it out. "Da bulls won't be aftah me. Dey don't care 'bout no street rats. Much like me, dey could care less if Race was dead or alive." Spot laughed.  
  
"Dat was kinda harsh," said a voice behind me. I glared at Spot for not telling me he was behind me.  
  
"It's da truth." I said, turning to give him my best glare.  
  
He glared back. Spot was severely amused by our little staring contest and almost fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. He looked at Spot, laughed, and then turned back to me, "How's it rollin' Chrys?"  
  
"Good ta be home, Jacky-boy. Good ta be home." He smiled.  
  
"Well it's not really home, since you ain't in Brooklyn, but you're welcome heah till a bunk opens up. As long as you promise not to kill Race."  
  
I shot him an innocent look, "Me? Kill Race?" Spot really did fall that time. Too much whiskey I suppose, or maybe everyone really did think I wanted to kill Race. Well they were right.  
  
Spot got up, "I'se okay." Jack and I stifled our laughter.  
  
"I ain't gonna kill Race. I promise." Jack nodded and then left to talk to his new goil.  
  
Spot, holding on to his former stool for support, decided we should move to a table. Somewhere with a back support and far away from anymore alcohol. I reluctantly agreed. After finding a sturdier place to sit, Spot and I began talking about what had been going on after I left. I had completely forgotten about Race again until he decided to grace us with his unwanted presence. "Dis you'se new goil, Spot?" Race asked, standing behind me."  
  
I don't think Spot wanted to Race and I to ruin everyone's night like we had, the last time we were at Irving Hall together. Apparently, despite the vicious hangovers, the majority of Manhattan and Brooklyn had spent two straight days looking for me. Then deciding if I didn't want to be found, I probably couldn't be. "No Race, go away, we'se talkin'."  
  
"It's okay Spot. I'm used ta being in da gutters wid rats. Dey don't bother me much no more."  
  
"Chrys?" I turned to Race smiling.  
  
"Hiya Race." I said, hatred dripping off my evident fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Chrys, You gotta let me explain." But I wouldn't let him.  
  
"I don wanna hear you lame excuse. I don't care anymore. Where is Tramp... I mean Truth anyway?" Spot stifled a laugh and Race looked down sorrowfully.  
  
"It don mattah, you'se wont be seeing her 'round heah no more," Race answered quietly.  
  
"Ohh, did she move up in da woild. Now she hook up wid dogs?" Spot could no longer hold his laughter and received a glare from Race and I, "Heya Spot, now you'se got a chance!"  
  
Spot immediately stopped and gave me the death glare., "You'se pushin' it, Chrys." I smiled sweetly to Spot, he wasn't very intimidating when he was so drunk he could barely walk. I turned back to Race, but he had stalked off, clearly being made fun of wasn't his favorite pastime. I smiled victoriously, that felt just as good, if not better, than soaking the bum.  
  
"Maybe you should stay in Brooklyn. Two of da boys can share a bunk or... I'se gotta big bed, you'se could share my bed wid me." I looked at him skeptically. Sure he said I was like his sister, but this was the Spot Conlon, womanizer of New York. The fact that he was drunk off his ass wasn't comforting either. Spot seemed to grasp what I was thinking. "Chrys! You'se like me sistah!" he said disgusted.  
  
I laughed, glad he was still somewhat there. "Shoa Spot. I'll stay wid you instead. I nevah cared for Manhattan anyway."  
  
"Let's get outta heah. Dis party blows anyways." Spot and I made our way back to Brooklyn. When we arrived I was exhausted, so I changed and went to bed. I was almost asleep when I heard Spot come in. I pretended to be sleeping. He quietly got into bed and laid down. He sat up for a moment and looked at me. He opened his mouth for a moment, like he was going to say something, but I guess he decided against it, because he just shook his head and laid back down. Back to back, I listened to his breathing and drifted into sleep.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. Went on vacation for a week! It was great! Except the airport lost my bag... full of expensive scuba gear. ::cries over beloved gear:: Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to a super special guy! I don't know his name, so I'll just call him Joe! But I sat next to Joe on the plane and he let me borrow his pen so I could write this! So lets all thank Joe for his generosity. ::gives Joe a BIG hug::  
  
K kids, this is the fun part. You humor me and push that little button down there that says review, and well you know the drill. If you don't, Joe will be deeply saddened! Please don't make Joe sad, he's a super cool dude. 


	11. Being Civil

Everyone in the lodging house woke up to the sound of me screaming. My wakeup call, however, was much... colder. Spot looked down on me, smirking, "I sure did miss wakin' ya up."  
  
I rolled my eyes and rolled out of bed. I decided to look on the bright side, I didn't have to take a shower now. I must have forgotten my extra pair of clothes at Rose's, stupid me, so I managed to get a hold of Spot's extra pants, Book's extra shirt, and Dodger's extra suspenders and hat. I changed into them and hung the soggy ones out to dry. "Chrys! Come on! I wan' ya ta meet our new goil newsie." I rolled my eyes. Why would I want to meet this girl, she stole my damn bunk! I laughed, what am I doing? Getting all bent out of shape because of a bunk? I shook my head, I figured I could at least I could be nice to the girl. I didn't need someone I couldn't stand in Brooklyn as well as Manhattan.  
  
I walked outside to see the back of a young girl, thirteen maybe, and Spot waving furiously at me. "Chrys dis is Julie, Julie this is Chrys." I couldn't be Julie. She had run away. Far, far away. Then it hit me, of course she would go to New York. The girl started to turn towards me to say hi, but I took off at a run back to the lodging house.  
  
"Shit, just what I need, someone here to hate me. This is even worse than the whole Race thing, cause she's IN Brooklyn, not Manhattan... Okay, calm down... Now you go out there, say hi, and then apologize." I said to myself. I counted from ten to one, took a deep breath and walked back out.  
  
Spot stood where I left him, but Julie was gone. He looked angry, "I told her dat you prolly just forgot somthin' in der and went to get it but she didn't by it. She thinks ya hate her cause she took ya bunk."  
  
I didn't. "I don't hate her, I mean, why would she sleep on the floor or something when there's a perfectly good empty bunk? And you guys had no idea whether I'd be back or not." I think I said this more to myself than Spot, but he nodded and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Well, I'se glad you don't hate her. She's prolly still at da D.O., so we'll go talk to her there. She don't like Race either for some reason, so you two should get along fine." I laughed. After a quick walk to the distribution office, we found Julie skimming the headlines. "Heya Julie!" Spot called out. Julie looked up to him, then to me. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped. We continued toward her.  
  
"J..Jo..Joanne?"  
  
Spot looked confused, "Who da hell is Joanne? Dis is Chrys."  
  
I gave Julie a quick smile. "Yea, it's me Julie. Look I just wanted to say..."  
  
But she cut me off, "I know. Your sorry. It's okay, I understa..."  
  
Now it was Spot's turn, "Wait a minute, wait a minute. You two know each odder?" We nodded. Spot just shook his head in disbelief, "Right..."  
  
Julie looked at me, "I'm sorry too. For the things I said, and for taking..."  
  
This time I cut her off, "I'm not mad about the bed."  
  
She shook her head, laughed, and pointed down to her clothes. Wait, my clothes. That son of a bitch. I just shook my head and laughed. "I want dose back. You can wear dis," I said pointing to my outfit, "It'll prolly fit you better anyway. You'se wanna sell wid me today?"  
  
"I was supposed to sell with Spot. But since he's left, I don't see why not."  
  
"Den let's get goin' goil!" Julie didn't move, she just stared at me funny.  
  
"Why do you have a New York accent? You didn't have one in Santa Fe." I laughed.  
  
"I can intimidate just 'bout any accent, and bein' in New York and all, it just fells right to have da accent." She laughed. "So I hear you don' like Race too much."  
  
"Well, I haven't exactly heard good things about him," she explained.  
  
"Have you even met him?"  
  
"...No." I laughed.  
  
"Well you probably should before you tell people you don't like him. But I guess you could just not meet him and save yourself the trip. Have you met any of Manhattan?" She shook her head, "Well then let's sell dese papes and go over dere."  
  
"What about Race?"  
  
"Don' worry 'bout him." She shot me a 'I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about you' look. We sold our papers at a surprisingly fast speed. Julie really good for 'improving da truth'.  
  
"So what's your name?" she asked me as I handed an old man my last pape.  
  
"What? Ohhh... Well I usually use a different name everywhere I go, but my real name is Crystal. Crystal Green."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me your real name?"  
  
"Because Rose already knew me as Joanne, and I couldn't just say I had lied to her and my real name was Chrys."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why didn't you tell Rose you were coming here?"  
  
"I didn't want her to come and bring me home."  
  
I laughed, I guess she didn't know as much about her grandmother as I thought. "She wouldn't have brought you home. She may have come and made sure you were alright from time to time, but never take you back if you didn't wanna go."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Cause when she was your age, she took off too. She used to travel wherever the wind took her. Just like me."  
  
"But not anymore... right?"  
  
I smiled at her, "Yea, not anymore." We walked into Tibby's and were greeted by all the boys. Race was the first person I noticed, then I saw Jack in his usual booth. I laughed to myself at the thought of how much I used to hate him. Come to think of it, before I was good friends with Race and hated Jack, now it was just the opposite. I don't think I would've ever expected that. "Heya Jack! Dis is Julie." Julie and Jack said their hellos and then I left Jack to introduce the rest of the boys. To tell you the truth I still didn't know all the boy's names. I was getting there, but I wasn't there just yet. Julie was talking to Blink and Jack, when Race walked up to me.  
  
"Heya Chrys. Can I talk ta ya."  
  
"Um, shoa. But I need to say something to ya foist." He nodded and we walked to a empty booth, as far as we could get from everyone. "Okay, look. I don' care what happened dat night, da past is da past. I can't promise dat we'll be friends, but I think we should be civil, alright?"  
  
"I can handle dat."  
  
"Now whad you have ta say ta me?"  
  
He looked at the table, too ashamed to look me in the eye. "Well, I just wanted ta say dat even though I know it don' make up for what I did, I'se sorry. You don' have ta worry about any lame explanation, cause what I did was stupid and wrong and inexcusable...Thanks...for well sorta forgiving me."  
  
"I don't forgive you. I jist wanna be civil so I don' got everyone worryin' 'bout me killin ya," I stated harshly.  
  
"Oh..." With that I got up and left to join Julie and the boys. After about an hour of talking, we decided to go back to the lodging house and play some poker.  
  
We had played 3 games and the group had grown. Julie, Jack, Crutchy, Blink, Mush, Jake, Race, Snoddy, and I sat in a circle, poker faces on. Even though Julie had quickly grasped the art of 'improving da truth', she had yet to grasp anything about poker.  
  
"All red," she said smiling. Some of us laughed and the others groaned.  
  
"Julie, all red don' mean nuttin!" Blink explained, "If you have all hearts or diamonds is one thing. But all red don' mean shit!"  
  
Whoever wasn't laughing before, now was because of Blink's sudden impatience. "Ohh..." Julie said blushing. We went around the circle and showed our cards, Jack won.  
  
We decided to play one more game before going to bed. After about half and hour the stakes were conciderably high. The only people still in the game were Race, Snoddy, and myself. Snoddy soon dropped out and it was Race's turn. "I raise ya 2 bits."  
  
"I see your 2 two bits and I raise ya ten cents."  
  
Race looked in his pockets and found he only had ten cents, and couldn't raise anymore. "I see your ten cents, and I'll make ya a deal. If I win, you'se gotta listen to my side of da story dat night. And if you win. I'll nevah bother you about it again."  
  
"Why would I take that? You aint bothering me now."  
  
Race thought a momemnt. "Well den, whatda ya want if ya win."  
  
"You'se gotta do whatever I want for a week." There was no way he was going to my four of a kind, ace high.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Okay, show 'em," Jack said, annoyed the game was lasting this long.  
  
Race layed down a straight flush as I layed down my four of a kind. He smiled, "I'll meet ya up on da roof in a minute. Foist I gotta get me winings together."  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: Alright, next chapter we hear what Race has to say. Maybe if you guys send lots of reviews, I can think of what on earth he could use as a good excuse faster! So please review!  
  
And for all of you who reviewed in the past, Joe and I thank you. We were going to bake cookies or something nice for ya, but I don't have time to cuz me and Race are trying to find a good excuse, maybe I'll buy you guys a cake when I'm done with the chapter!  
  
Chrys: You might as well bake your cookies, there's no good excuse.  
  
Race: There's a good reason! You'll see! I bet Merp's has already got plenty of ideas!  
  
::whispers to Race:: Race, I have no idea what you could possibly say to win her back.  
  
Race: ..  
  
Anyways! While me and Race are doing that, Joe is going to teach Julie poker. Wish him luck!  
  
Julie: Hey! I heard that!  
  
Chrys: Good luck Joe!!!  
  
Julie ::glares at Chrys::  
  
Chrys:: What?! He needs it! Did you not see your card skills this chapter?  
  
Julie:..  
  
Race: Enough of this! You! ::points at reader:: Review now! I need Merp to get some ideas! And soon! 


	12. Race's Side

I sat up on the roof, waiting for Race. What was taking him so long? If he wanted to tell me his side of the story so bad, then why was he taking his fucking time getting up here? I was so busy bashing Race in my mind, I didn't hear him come up.  
  
"Alright, you'se ready to hear the truth?"  
  
"I'm ready for whatever you pull outta your ass to look better in da situation."  
  
"Dat's harsh, goil."  
  
"And kissing another goil ain't? I don' wanna talk about dis, so go on wid your bullshit story so I can go to bed already."  
  
"Fine." Race took a puff of his cigar. It seemed like he wanted to tell me but the story just wouldn't come out of his little mouth. Which is less then I could say for most of the stupid shit he said. "Okay. Well we was all playing poker, me, Jake, Snoddy, Truth, Jack, and Spot. We was all drunkin' and havin' a good time, when Jack and Spot left to go talk about something important. At least dat's what dey said. Anyway, so it was den it was down to me, Jake, Snoddy, and Truth. Jake and Snoddy quit the game and began ta watch. But dey soon passed out, cuz dey were drunk. We all were!"  
  
"So dat's you're excuse? You were drunk?"  
  
"Well... yea... but dat ain't all of it. So it was just me and Truth and we stopped playin' cause I so drunk I didn't wanna play no more." That was a first.  
  
"And dat's when you jumped on her and started making out?"  
  
Race's face grew red in anger, "Damnit Chrys, lemme finish alright? Then you can talk all the shit your little black unforgiving heart wants! Okay?!"  
  
Let me tell you, I wasn't expecting that, "Ya know, I don' even gotta listen to dis shit! I'm out."  
  
I got up to leave but he grabbed my arm, "A bet's a bet! You gotta listen to my side of da story!. You ain't got no choice!"  
  
"Well den, maybe you should start talking a little more about your fucking excuse, and a little less about my black heart!" I was almost in tears now. Sure, I hated Race, but what he said had really hurt me. I wouldn't let him know it though, I held back the tears with all my might.  
  
He sighed, "Sorry about dat. I didn't mean it. And its not an excuse, I just want ya to know da truth. If ya still hate me after ya know da truth, dat's fine, but I want ya to know it."  
  
"Fine, keep going."  
  
"Well, we started talking, and I told her how I really liked ya and all, and how you wanted to just be friends. I told her dat... well... dat I thought I might even love ya."  
  
He had loved me? But how could that be? He kissed her! She wasn't just kissing him, he kissed back. Maybe he was just saying that to save himself.  
  
"Well she told me dat deep down you liked me too, and told me dat all I had ta do was make ya jealous and you'se would realize dat you liked me too. I figured I would just have to flirt wid some goils, but she said I should go to the extreme and kiss someone. She said dat she would do it if I wanted, and den we could do it dat night, when you came back. It all made sense at da time, but like I said, I was drunk. Now it just seems like a stupid plan to make you hate me, and you do. I realized dat Truth wanted ta break us up, so she made think dat it would get us together, not tear us apart."  
  
That little bitch. I knew no good would come from Truth.  
  
"So I told Jack what Truth had done, hoping if he talked to you he could explain, cause I knew you wouldn't wanna see me. He went to Spot and they both told her if she set foot in their territory, she would not walk out. I guess she had said something like they would never beat up a goil, so Spot took his cane and hit her with it till she was barely conscious, den he told her, next time he wouldn't be so nice. We haven't seen her since."  
  
I just sat there, soaking it all in. I didn't know what to do. Race said he loved me. "Do ya still?"  
  
He looked at his feet, "Still what?"  
  
"Love me?" He looked me in the eye, maybe he was trying to see why I had asked, but I had out on my poker face. He looked away.  
  
"I try not to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you're the most wonderful person in the woild, you make me wanna be a better person. You'se beautiful, smart..."  
  
"No, no, no. Why are you trying not to."  
  
"Chrys, you don't wanna love me, you desoive bettah. A LOT better." A pause. "Plus you won't even talk ta me, let alone be my goil."  
  
"Dat's right, be your goil I wont."  
  
"Thanks..." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I can't guarantee that I can fully forgive you for what you did, but I guess I can try."  
  
"Thanks Chrys." Race pulled me into a hug and then realized what he was doing and let me go. "Umm... You can go inside now if ya want. I don' know about ya, but I'm exhausted."  
  
"Na, I gotta go to Brooklyn."  
  
"You gotta go now?"  
  
"Yea, now. See ya Race." With that I got up and went inside. I told Jack I was leaving for Brooklyn and despite his wishes to wait till the morning, I left.  
  
-----------------  
  
A/N: Yea, so that's Race's story. Review and tell me what ya think! I dunno if I would forgive him or not... Would you?  
  
Race: ::to Chrys:: I told ya I had a good excuse!  
  
Julie: You only partially won her over.  
  
Chrys: And that's cause you said you love me ::swoons::  
  
Spot: You bettah not be lying to her kid, or you'll end up worse than Truth!  
  
Race:...  
  
Joe: Alright, enough! You're making the potential reviewers read more and delaying their reviews!  
  
Chrys: ::now conscious:: So are you!  
  
Spot: So why don't you all stop talkin'  
  
Ok guys, were gonna play a game! You count to three and the last person to talk wins!... One...Two...Three...Be quiet! :: a few moments of silence later:: Ok, now you all know what to do! Push that fancy little review button! 


	13. Rendezvous With Truth

I walked down the dark streets to Brooklyn. When halfway across the bridge I saw a couple of guys eyeing me. I knew they would gladly rape and/or kill me without a second thought, so I began to walk fast. Much to my dismay they followed. As soon as I got off the bridge I looked for a bar. Surely they wouldn't try anything with people around. I found a somewhat popular bar and entered, thankfully the guys following me didn't follow.  
  
"Heya Miss. What can I get ya." I looked out the window to see the guys waiting for me outside. I figured I would have to stay for a while so I ordered a Coke with Rum. With my cup in hand I heard a familiar voice. I came from a girl sitting on some guy's lap a few tables away.  
  
"Truth," I mumbled. Then I realized that she wasn't allowed in Brooklyn anymore, so I walked over to the table, "Hiya Truth, 'member me?"  
  
Truth looked at me horrified, "...Hi Chrys."  
  
I smile and extremely fake smile, "Only friends call me Chrys, dirty whores call me Crystal."  
  
"What do you want, Chrys."  
  
Her question went unheard, "Hi I'm Crystal, is Truth your goil?"  
  
The teen whose lap was occupied by Truth looked skeptically at me. "Yes, I'm his goil," Truth stated, "What do you want?"  
  
"Just making conversation, so what's your name?" I asked focused on the boy once more.  
  
"Devon."  
  
"Well Devon, you made a fine catch. She's a great goil isn't she."  
  
Truth looked at me confused, the boy simple smile, "Yea, she is."  
  
"Yea, her and my friend, Race, hooked up at a party about two months ago. He said she was a great kisser." Truth's eyes widened and the boy stood up making her fall of his lap.  
  
"What's going on Truth?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no!" I said, satire dripping off my words, "We're you and Truth together way back then? I can't believe it! I just ruined your trust in her! I practically ruined your relationship!" The last part I said to Truth, smiling evilly  
  
The boy looked at me. "Don' worry about it. I knew dat whore was cheating on me. I just knew it," he turned to Truth, "Fuck you bitch." He kicked the chair and stormed out.  
  
Truth stood up and glared at me, "What the fuck was that for?"  
  
I looked at her innocently. "What for?"  
  
She slapped me, "Why da fuck did ya tell him about Race?"  
  
I continued my innocent act, "How was I supposed to know." Then I smirked at her, "It was a lucky guess."  
  
She slapped me again but I continued to smirk. "You bettah watch out, you ain't supposed ta be in Brooklyn."  
  
"What do you know," she sneered.  
  
"I hoid what happened. You got the shit beat outta ya. Don' worry though, I got too much class to soak a little whore like yourself."  
  
This time she went to punch me, but I knew that was coming so I dodged it. "Unless you start it," I added, then punching her in the stomach. She grabbed my hair and pulled, I kicked her in the shin and then punched her in the stomach again. She doubled over in pain. I grabbed her head with both hands and bashed it into my knee. She lied on the ground, curled in a ball. When she got up punched her in the face, she stumbled back but somewhat recovered. She lunged at me connecting her fist with my left eye. I continuously punched her in the face, her getting a shot in every so often. With the adrenaline rushing through me I couldn't feel a thing. She fell to the ground nearly unconscious so began kicking her. My foot connecting with whatever part of her body I could. Someone finally grabbed me and held me back from killing her. It was the bartender. He lifted me up and threw me outside the bar.  
  
"Don't you ever come back here!" he screamed before going back inside.  
  
I groaned lying on the ground. I looked around, thankfully the reason I had gone in there was now gone. I heard a thump and saw Truth land next to me. I stood up, not wanting her to see me in pain. I spit in her face and limped the rest of the way to Brooklyn. I could already feel my left eye starting to swell.  
  
"What da hell happened ta ya?" Spot asked as I stumbled into the lodging house. All the newsies that were still awake were dead silent, waiting for an explanation. After telling my little rendezvous with Truth, Spot helped me up to the washroom to clean up my cuts. "So what made ya come down heah in da middle of da night? Race?"  
  
"Well yea. He told me what happened and I don't know what to do about it. He said you knew... why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was gonna tell you dat one night after the party at Irving Hall, but I decided that you needed to hear it from Race."  
  
"Well what do you think I should do?"  
  
"I think you should go to sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning. Is Julie still in Manhattan?" I nodded. "Den you can take her bunk."  
  
"Alright," I said heading for my bunk, then turning back to Spot, "Thanks for being der for me Spot."  
  
He smiled, "Anytime, sis." I laughed and went to my bunk. I was so tired I didn't even change out of my clothes, I just lied down, falling asleep before my head even hit the pillow.  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/N: Next chapter we're gonna see what Spot thinks of this whole ordeal, and I might put what Chrys decides to do in there too. Sorry this chapter is kind of short, I had to give out the cake I forgot to give to you lovely reviewers last chapter. The next chapter should be a lot longer. Ohh! Here's the cake! ::Joe and Chrys carry out a cake with "YAY REVIEWERS" on it, Jack with the forks::  
  
Julie: I'll get the plates!  
  
Sarah: ::storms in:: That's MY line!  
  
Julie: ::punches Sarah in the face:: Go away, no one likes you here!  
  
Sarah: ::doesn't leave, but sits on the other side of the room, cursing under her breathe::  
  
Joe: ::comes back with plates:: Okay! To all you reviews! Here's some cake!  
  
::Chrys and Julie hand out cake, Julie walks over to Sarah and shoves a piece of cake in her face getting it everywhere::  
  
Sarah: ::runs out of the room, shrieking:: My hair! My perfect hair!  
  
Stop wasting cake!  
  
Julie: Sorry...  
  
No you're not.  
  
Julie: ::grins:: I know  
  
Spot: ::suddenly appearing outta nowhere:: Where's me cake, where's me cake?!  
  
Joe: This isn't for you!  
  
Spot: Oh yea? Yea?  
  
Joe: Yea!  
  
Spot:...  
  
Joe: Alright, all you readers need to review! Right now! Yup, you see the button, push it! You know you want to! ::gives readers puppy dog eyes:: Plus, reviews make me happy! And don't you want me to be happy? 


	14. AN

A/N: Okay, so I was writing a story this summer but I wasn't sure where to take it. Well I got to thinking and I figure that I could turn it into a Newsie fanfic. But for it to make sense, I would have to keep a lot of the original plot in there. Which means there would be 6 or so chapters till I even mentioned the newsies. That's SIX newsieless chapters. So I want your guy's opinions! Would you want to read it even if it's a while before the newsies are added? It probably wouldn't be long between updates since the beginning is basically written, I would just have to change a few things. Well, yea, review and tell me what ya think. If it seems like any of ya are interested in reading it, I'll post it.  
*~Lynette~* 


	15. Unforeseen Relationships

When I woke up the bunkroom was completely empty. I quickly got dressed and ran outside; hoping there would still be papers left. "Where you'se goin'?"  
  
I turned to face him so fast I nearly fell on my face. "Ta get papes! You didn't wake me up so I'm late!"  
  
He chuckled to himself, "We tried but you wouldn't wake up for da life of ya. I figured we could take da day off and talk."  
  
"Alright."  
  
We began walking to the docks, "So you finally heard the whole story?"  
  
I nodded, "What should I do?"  
  
He shrugged, "Forgive him?"  
  
"I dunno if I can, he hurt me real bad."  
  
He thought for a moment, "Well what did you tell him last night?"  
  
"I told him that I wasn't sure if I could forgive him, but I would try."  
  
"Den do jist dat!" Spot said.  
  
"Yea, that would make sense, but he said... he said he...he loved me."  
  
"So?"  
  
I laughed, "Spot, unlike you, when someone says they love you they usually mean it!"  
  
Spot pretended to sound hurt, "Hey! I mean it."  
  
We both started laughing, "What's so funny?"  
  
Spot and I stopped. "Hey Jack, what you doin' heah?"  
  
"Makin' shoa Chrys got heah all right."  
  
I smiled, "Well dat's very kind of ya, Mr. Kelly."  
  
I think Jack realized me and Spot were in the middle of something cause he started looking really uncomfortable, "Yea, well...uh... you'se alright, so I'll be goin'."  
  
We said goodbye to Jack and once he was out of ear shot, Spot turned to me, "I think you should try to forgive him, but don't just do it cause he said he loved ya. Believe me, guys will say anything to get wid a goil. Me being one of dem." We laughed again.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go back ta Manhattan. I left Julie der last night."  
  
"You staying da night?" I nodded. "Well, I think I'm gonna come too."  
  
"Don't you got leadership responsibilities or somthin'?"  
  
"I don' think a night away from home's gonna lead to da fall of Brooklyn."  
  
"If ya say so. Let's get goin'."  
  
Spot and I walked silently to Manhattan. I wondered if I could every fully forgive Race. I mean, he did kiss her so he could get me. But that was really stupid of him. Did I really want a guy that stupid and gullible? Plus I was really starting to like Jack. But I knew he didn't think of me like that. Did he? I decided that I could try and become friends with Race again. Then I could nonchalantly mention Jack and see what he thought about it. I couldn't tell Spot, cause he would definitely tell Jack, no doubt about it.  
  
We arrived at Tibby's and were greeted by the guys. To my disappointment Jack wasn't there. After everyone said their hellos Race slowly walked up to me and Spot.  
  
"Hi," he said cautiously.  
  
"I'll leave you two ta talk," Spot said before going to sit with Blink and Mush.  
  
Race and I stood there in uncomfortable silence. "Why don't we sit?" I suggested. He nodded and we headed to the less populated side of Tibby's.  
  
The silence continued; I couldn't stand it anymore. "Do ya remember da time we went to da tracks together?"  
  
He smiled at the thought, "Yea we lost all our money, so you danced and sang while I played da harmonica. We got like no money."  
  
"It might've helped if I could sing and dance, and if you knew how to play da harmonica!" I said, we were both in tears, laughing hysterically.  
  
"I'm sorry I screwed everything up," he said, no longer laughing.  
  
"It ain't your fault. And I'm working on forgivin' ya."  
  
He smiled, "Dat's good enough for me."  
  
I forced a smile. That was what he had said when he asked me to be his girl. I had a feeling deep down I was going to get hurt again, but I tried to ignore it. Race and I walked back to the booth where Spot, Blink, Julie, who had come in while Race and I were talking, and Mush were sitting. We ordered some lunch and ate in peace.  
  
Back at the lodging house, Julie asked to see me on the roof. "What's up?" I asked sitting down next to her, staring at the setting sun.  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were going to do about Race. Are you gonna forgive him? I think you should.  
  
"How do you know what happened?"  
  
"He told me." I gave her a look saying to spill it; she rolled her eyes, "After you left last night I started talking to him. He asked why I was talking to him when he had heard that I disliked him. I told him that I knew you when you were really mad at him so I didn't get the greatest impression. He told me what he told you." I doubted it. "Even that he thought he might love you." Okay, maybe he did. "So I was just wondering what was going to happen with you two."  
  
"Well I figure we'd just be friends. I can't be his goil if I can't forgive him, or trust him for that matter."  
  
"So you think you'll like him like that ever again?"  
  
"No." There was a sparkle in Julie's eye that I just didn't like. Then it hit me. Julie liked Race. Jealously reared its ugly head. If she made a move on him, I would never forgive her. You never hook up with your friend's old boy. Well Race and I were never technically together but we still had history together. "Why?"  
  
Julie suddenly became seriously interested in her shoes, confirming my suspicion. "I was just wondering, that's all." Just wondering, sure she was, she wanted Race. "Well, I'm gonna go back in, its getting kinda cold," she said interrupting my thoughts. I just nodded and watched her leave. After she was gone, I stared at the sky and thought.  
  
"Chrys? Whatcha doin' up heah?" Jack asked as he sat down next to me.  
  
My heart began to beat faster. "Thinkin'. You?"  
  
"Same. What you thinkin' 'bout?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
I figured if I talked to anyone about it, it would be Spot. But if Jack wanted to listen, why not just tell him. "I think Julie likes Race," I finally stated.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What?" I stared into his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
He scrunched up his face as if thinking really hard of what he wanted to say, "You still like Race, doncha."  
  
"No, not like dat, I don't." I think I saw his body relax a bit when I said that. It didn't mean anything though, did it?  
  
"Den why's it mattah if she likes him?"  
  
"I was his goil...well, sorta. You can't like someone who's already been a couple wid you'se friend."  
  
"Ya can't?" I shook me head. "Wow. Me and Spot need ta talk." I laughed. I had a feeling he wasn't joking, but it was funny, none the less. "Well, ya can't really be mad at her or anythin'. I mean, you can't help who ya like. Plus, she hasn't made a move on him or anythin'."  
  
"You're right. She hasn't done anythin'." I smiled and we sat there, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Ya know," he said, breaking the silence, "You have da most beautiful eyes." We leaned in to kiss each other, but at the last moment I pulled back.  
  
"I can't do this. I'm sorry Jack." I quickly exited the roof and left the lodging house. I needed a walk. I needed to sort things out.  
  
------------------------  
  
A/N: Alright, didn't plan on any of that happening! Just started typing and it all came out! Thanks for all of you who reviewed! You make me and Joe happy! Ohh! I have no clue if Jack's eyes are brown or not, so if they aren't let me know and I'll change it.  
  
Jack: I'm right heah! All ya gotta do is look at dem!  
  
Uhh, Jack...I'm colorblind.  
  
Jack:...Oh, that explains a lot.  
  
What's it explain?  
  
Jack: The way you dress.  
  
::looks at self:: What's wrong with the way I dress?  
  
Jack: You don't match! Your almost as bad as Race!  
  
What's wrong with Race's outfit?  
  
Jack: Nevah mind.  
  
Uhh... yea... So I'm gonna try and work on matching my clothes while you awesome people can review!! Review! Review! Review! Please!!! 


	16. Montana Again

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and soon found myself in Central Park. "Why did ya do that?" I asked myself, "Ya like him, he likes ya. Why'd ya run away?" I knew why, I was still scared to get attached. I was scared he would hurt me like Race and Sean had. At least I had closure with Race. I left Sean and my life in Montana before anything could happen, good or bad. A light bulb went on in my head and I raced back to the lodging house. "Jack! Jack! Where you at?"  
  
Jack came down from the bunkroom, looking half-asleep. Apparently my walk was longer than I had thought. "What?" He asked, looking a little irritated. I hoped it was from being wakened up in the middle of the night and not our little encounter on the roof.  
  
"I'm going to Montana."  
  
Jack suddenly became fully alert, "What? Why? Cause the thing on the roof? I'm sorry 'bout that. Please don't go! Not again!"  
  
"Jack!" He wouldn't stop begging me to stay, "Huh... Jack? Jack! I'm just going to see an old... friend. I'll be back in a week."  
  
"You'se coming back?" I nodded. "Oh, okay then. When ya leaving?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
"I'll walk ya." He ran upstairs, put on his clothes and shoes, and then set off to the train station with me.  
  
When we got to the train station Jack and I looked at each other in awkward silence.  
  
"Well, I'll be seeing ya. Bye Jack." I said, spitting in my hand and then sticking out my hand to shake. I didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Bye Chrys." He also spit and shook my hand. He still holding my hand he pulled me into his embrace and hugged me. We just stood there, in each other's arms, I really didn't want to leave his arms but my train was going to leave.  
  
"Jack? I gotta go now."  
  
"Oh," he said as he let me go. I hopped in the boxcar and found a decent hiding spot. Curled up I waited in anticipation for the long ride to Montana to come to an end.  
  
--------------  
  
A/N: Okay that was a REALLY short chapter... Sorry, it just felt like a good place to stop. School starts tomorrow so updates might not be fast as before, but I'll try my hardest!  
  
Next chapter Chrys sees Sean for the first time in years! I don't know what I'm gonna have happen between them yet, but it should be interesting!  
  
Okay, so even though this chapter was super short, you still need to review! If not, it might take a long time to update! Yep, you guessed it, blackmail! So get to reviewin' and I'll get to typin'! 


	17. Forgotten

After the long ride to and then walk through Montana, I finally arrived at Sean's house. I knocked on the door, hoping his parents wouldn't remember me if they answered. "Yes?" A maid said through the partially open door.  
  
"I'm looking for Sean Owens, is he here?"  
  
The women looked at my worn clothes and dirt encrusted face. "And who are you?" she asked in a very condescending manner.  
  
"I don't think who I am has anything to do with whether or not Sean is home or not." She stared at me, saying nothing. "Look. Is he here or not?" I was becoming very aggravated.  
  
"Who's at the door?" said a male voice from inside.  
  
"Nothing Mr. Owens."  
  
A moment later the owner of the voice peered through the small opening. "Hello Miss, what can I get for ya," said a young boy, around six or so. He had sandy blond hair with emerald green eyes.  
  
"I'm looking for Sean Owens, is he here?"  
  
The boy shook his head, "But he should be back in a hour or so. You can come in and wait."  
  
I smiled at the boy then caught the disapproving look of the maid, "Maybe I should just come back later."  
  
He gave a fake pout, "Please!"  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
I walked into the finely furnished foyer. The house hadn't changed much since I was there. Well the themes of the rooms had changed but it was still spotless and perfect. You know, the houses that are so nice and clean you're scared to do anything in it. You would never know a six-year- old lived there.  
  
"You want something to eat?" he asked as we headed to what I assumed was the kitchen.  
  
I had always felt rude refusing someone's hospitality but I was also hungry so of course I said yes. He had the cook cut up some apples for us.  
  
"So you know my brother?" I nodded. "My name's Tristan, what's yours?"  
  
"Chrys."  
  
"Isn't Chrys a boy's name?"  
  
I laughed, "It's short for Crystal."  
  
"I think I like Chrys better, even if it is a boys name."  
  
Again I laughed, "Me too."  
  
The boy began asking question after question. "So where do you know Sean from?"  
  
"I was friends with him a long time ago."  
  
"Must've been a long time, because I met all his friends and I don't remember you. Where do you live?"  
  
"New York."  
  
"New York?! That's far away!" He stretched out far so it sounded like fa- ar.  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"How long are you staying in Montana."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Do you want to stay here with us?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
After another forty-five minutes of questioning, Sean arrived home.  
  
"Sean!" Tristan yelled as he ran into the foyer to greet his brother.  
  
"Hey buddy."  
  
"There's a girl here to see you! She came all the way from New York!"  
  
I heard Sean mumble, "But I don't know anyone from New York," to himself.  
  
Tristan entered the room first, tugging on Sean's sleeve. "This is Chrys," he said, "Do you remember Chrys? Do you? Do you?"  
  
Sean looked at Tristan and then back to me. "I'm sorry, I don't know anyone named Chrys or anyone from New York. So... um... who are you?"  
  
I realized he wouldn't know me as Chrys, "It's Chrys for short. My name's Crystal. We were best friends when we were kids." Sean just stared at me, still not recognizing me. "I guess you don't remember me."  
  
He shrugged, "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I should've realized you wouldn't. I'll be going now."  
  
"But you said you would stay here for the night!" Tristan whined.  
  
"I said I might. I gotta go. Bye Tristan, Sean." I headed for the foyer and was almost out the front door when I heard a gruff voice of who I assumed to be Sean's father.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"  
  
"I was just leaving," I said with a sigh.  
  
"With our stuff probably? Trash like you need to earn money the honest way. Not by stealing from people like me, who work hard for what they have."  
  
"I don't have anything of yours. Honest."  
  
"Sure you don't. Then what were you doing here?"  
  
"I was visiting Sean."  
  
"Sean doesn't hang around garbage like you. He never has."  
  
"Sure he hasn't," I said loud enough for him to hear.  
  
The man laughed, "You're right, he has. There was one devil when he was little but that piece of shit is out of his life. He's on the right track now. Get out of my house."  
  
"No problem," I said before shutting the door. I started my walk back to the train station when I heard someone running behind me. I turned around and was surprised to see Sean running towards me.  
  
"I remember!" he shouted. "I heard you and my dad talking before you left, and I remember!"  
  
"That's good. Sorry I bothered you, but I need to get going."  
  
"Wait!" he said, trying to catch his breath. "Why'd you come after so long?"  
  
"I needed... well... I don't know what I wanted outta coming here! I'm just sick of being afraid!"  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"People letting me down. I thought if I confronted you after all these years, maybe I wouldn't be so worried that people would hurt me. But I don't know..."  
  
He looked into my eyes, "I'm sorry I made you go to that dinner. If I knew my parents were going to act like that I wouldn't have even mentioned it to you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
He smiled, "Why don't you stay at our house for a bit, till you go back to New York."  
  
"What about your parents? Won't they mind?"  
  
"Has that ever stopped us before? Plus Tristan really likes you."  
  
I smiled, "Alright, let's go."  
  
We began walking back to his house, "So New York, eh?"  
  
"Yea, New York," I said.  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N: Yea, my whole little blackmail deal was a bunch of B.S. I updated quickly even though I only got one review so far. (Thanks Sapphy! I dedicate this chapter to you!) I wouldn't want to stop writing even if I didn't get any reviews! But I love reviews so keep 'em coming! Which reminds me, there's something I'm supposed to do... Oh! Now is when I tell you to review! So yea, review! ::gets Tristan::  
  
Tristan: Review...::gives fake pout:: Please?  
  
You're really good at that.  
  
Tristan: ::smiling:: I know! 


	18. Camping

I sat silently in the living room with Tristan listening to Sean talk, well scream, to his parents.  
  
"She's not staying here, and that's final!" yelled Mr. Owens.  
  
"Yes she is!"  
  
"Sean, be reasonable here, I mean, do you remember that little dinner fiasco?" Mrs. Owens reasoned.  
  
"Yes! You two were rude and acted horribly to her and .."  
  
"No," Mr. Owens cut him off, "We revealed her to you as the filth she is! And because you knew the truth about her and her antics towards you, she took off!"  
  
"She left because of the hell you put her through!"  
  
There was a sound of skin clashing against skin, "Don't you ever curse in front of me or your mother again. She isn't staying here. Now get out of my sight."  
  
Sean came into the room, his right cheek red from where his father had hit him. He silently motioned for me and Tristan to follow him, so the three of us silently went to a park near their house.  
  
"I'm sorry Sean. This is all my fault. I should just leave."  
  
"No it's not," he assured me, "It doesn't hurt that bad, it's just a shock. He's never done anything like that before."  
  
"Well I should go before I get you two in anymore trouble."  
  
"You promised to stay the night!" Tristan pouted again.  
  
"I'm sorry Tristan, but your parent's won't let me stay with you guys."  
  
Tristan just walked away and pouted on a nearby bench. "I think I might have an idea," Sean said before turning and walking back to his house.  
  
I was so scared, I thought he was going to yell at his father again and get hit even more. I didn't want him to have to go through that, not for me, not for anyone. I sat down on the bench with Tristan and waited for him to return. What seemed like hours later, Sean came back to the park with two backpacks filled to the brim.  
  
"Please don't tell me you got kicked out, cause of me," I hoped they hadn't. I didn't need the guilt of them on the streets because of me.  
  
Thankfully, Sean shook his head. "I told them you took off again and that Tristan and I were going to go camping."  
  
"Camping?! I love camping!" Tristan said while running in circles in excitement.  
  
"Well, not really camping, we're staying in this park."  
  
Tristan stopped running, "Oh." Then continuing, "We're camping at the park! Weee!!!"  
  
Sean and I laughed. This was going to be an interesting 'camping' trip.  
  
----------------  
  
A/N: School started and I've already had a ton of homework dumped on me so this is a super short chapter, my apologies. Hopefully I'll get a much longer one in soon! And I mean MUCH longer! I don't even have time to beg you to review! So... [enter begging here] [enter threats if you don't review here] ... Okay, I think that works... 


	19. I Love You

After Tristan fell asleep, Sean and I fell into an uncomfortable silence. "So where have you been since here?" Sean finally asked.  
  
"Anywhere and everywhere."  
  
"Wow," he paused, "So When are you leaving New York?"  
  
"Never. I found family there."  
  
"I thought the only family you had was your pop, and all he did was beat you?"  
  
I sat there indifferent, wanting to smile at the thought of the newsies, but wanting to cry at the mention of my father. "Not blood related family," I finally answered, "Just people who care about me, people who want me, people who love me."  
  
Sean smiled, "I was hoping you would consider me family, cause I do care about you and I do want you. And I definitely love you." He leaned in and brushed his lips on mine. I quickly pulled back.  
  
"I can't do this. You know I can't do this Sean!"  
  
"Why not? Is there someone back in New York?" His eyes were full of pain and sorrow, so I had to divert my gaze to the floor.  
  
"No," I lied, "but I'm leaving in a day or so and I may never see you again. I can't do that to myself, or you for that matter."  
  
"Then stay here!" he pleaded, "Please Crystal. Stay here with me and Tristan. I loved you long before your new family did."  
  
I took a deep breath and held back tears, "You parents hate me. It would never work."  
  
Sean scowled, "Who exactly is your family?"  
  
"There newsies."  
  
"Newsies? You're too good for street rats."  
  
That really hit a nerve, "Am I? Cause last time I checked I was a newsie. And if I'm not one of them, I sure as hell ain't better. I'm worse. They're good kids, who've had a tough life. They have to go through more hardships in one afternoon, then you will in your whole life!"  
  
"You are much better than them! They steal, they cheat, they gamble, they fight, they're dirty, and they have no education!"  
  
"And you think I don't do all those things?"  
  
"I know you have an education and if my eyes perceive correctly, you're not dirty."  
  
"You think they like being dirty?! You think they like being stupid?! Are you thick?! They don't have a God damn choice, Sean! They're dumped on the streets with nothing but the clothes on their back, and sometimes not even that much. And here's a little update in my life. I steal, I cheat, I gamble, I fight, I'm dirty, I don't talk right, I'll do anything for money to survive. I've even been a damn prostitute! You think I'm better than them? Well you're fucking wrong. They are a hundred times better people than me. And I am lucky that they befriended me and let me be apart of their family."  
  
There was an awkward pause as I let my words sink in. "I'm sorry," he said finally, "You're right. They aren't trash, they don't have a choice of how their life is. They have to take what they can get, and I guess I can respect that."  
  
"I'm glad you understand. I think I'll leave tomorrow morning, I don't want your parents to get angry with you again."  
  
Sean nodded, "Good night Crystal."  
  
I lied down on my blanket, "Night."  
  
The next morning I woke to Tristan poking me in the side. Mumbling curses I opened an eye and caught a glimpse at Tristan. "She's alive!" he yelled as he ran in circles around me, "Wake up! Wake up! CHRYS! WAKE UP!"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" I groaned as I rolled over.  
  
"Yay! Come on lets play!"  
  
"I gotta go to the train station. I can't play."  
  
Tristan stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh yea. I forgot."  
  
"How did you know I was leaving?"  
  
"Sean told me."  
  
"Where is he?" I asked looking around.  
  
"He left. He said he'd meet us at the train station."  
  
"Alright mate. Let's go find our treasure before Sean does!" I said in a pirate voice.  
  
"Grr.. Let's go!" Tristan said, trying to impersonate my voice.  
  
We skipped off towards the station. Occasionally fighting other pirates and finding new territory to claim our own. We finally arrived at the station and Tristan seemed to remember why we had come. "I don't want you to go!" he whined, "Stay here! Please!"  
  
"I can't buddy. I gotta go home."  
  
"Hey guys! Over here!" Sean said as he walked up.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
"Here," he handed me a wad of bills, "I want you to give some of this to all the newsies. I doubt there's enough for everyone, but give it to them none the less."  
  
"They don't want your charity," I was slightly impressed by Sean's action, but it was also slightly offending.  
  
"It's not charity. Consider it an early Christmas present from me. To your new family."  
  
"Thanks. I hope to see you guys soon. Maybe one day you can come and visit. Just go to Manhattan and they'll know where I am," I said as I stepped on the platform. Sean had insisted on buying me a ticket.  
  
"I thought you lived in Brooklyn?"  
  
"You don't want to be wandering around in Brooklyn looking for me," I said with a laugh, "Bye guys! I love you both very much!"  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: I wasn't really sure what to do for this chapter so it was kinda hard to write. I'm sorry it's another short one, but I'll work on making the next chapter a long one. Or at least a normal one. Please, please review! I love 'em. Yup yup.  
  
And if ya got some extra time, please read Voices and tell me what you think. It's very... different. I finally got to the newsies (well I got to Spot)! It only took...err... 6 chapters! Buy yea, read that, and review! I'm really stretching it with Voices, so I wanna know what you think!  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Sapphy: My loyal reviewer. You've been here since the beginning and always has something good to say about my story! Thank you mucho! I love Tristan too! He's my little overactive, hyper psycho! Hehe.  
  
Sweetgal1: Thank you for reviewing! You also have been here since the beginning! You're the best! Thanks again!  
  
TheCrazyUnknown: Camping is the best! I wish I was camping right now, but I'm not... dang it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
AnUndercoverNewsie: Yay camping trips! I didn't really put a lotta camping tripness in here, but oh well! Camping is still the best! Thank ye for reviewing!  
  
Angelfish7: Running around in circles is fun! I always run around my couch when I'm hyper. I find it quite entertaining! Mucho thank ya for reviewing!  
  
Kawaii Julie Sama: Stupid school! Getting in the way of writing time! Grr... But anyway, thanks for reviewing! It means a lot ta me! Oh! And you really need to update Of All The Odd Places To Find Love! Yup yup! 


	20. Your lucky I don't soak girls!

After a long ride I decided to stay in Manhattan for the night, since it was closer to the station anyway, and I was really tired. I walked into the lodging house and went upstairs without a word, none of the boys realized my arrival. They were all too preoccupied in a poker game, which was fine with me since all I wanted to do was get into a bunk and go to sleep as soon as possible. The trek up the stairs seemed unexplainably long but I finally made it up to the bunkroom. I collapsed on the first bunk I saw, not caring who's it was, curled into a ball and let sleep come to me.  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night having to pee really badly. (A/N: Don't you hate it when that happens?!) I rolled out of bed and stumbled half-asleep to a stall. After relieving myself I stumbled back to my bunk and climbed back in. It was then I realized I wasn't alone. I turned around to find Jack lying next to me. I started to get up and look for a empty bunk but decided against it. Hey, I didn't mind sleeping next to him, and if he climbed in here with me, he must not mind either. I lied back down and got comfortable trying to fall back asleep. Just then a arm slid over my waist. I glanced at Jack who was sleeping peacefully. Being too tired to move I simply shut my eyes again and welcomed the coming sleep.  
  
"What the hell is goin' on heah!?!"  
  
I slightly opened an eye to see a red faced Spot. Not wanting to deal with him, I rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. Unfortunately for me, I rolled right into Jack's arms, which didn't make Spot much happier. Jack wrapped his arms around me and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I smiled contently and burrowed my head into his chest so no one could see. I wondered if Jack could feel it too. How right everything seemed when we touched. Is that why he had put his arms around me? Na, it was probably to spite Spot.  
  
"Get your hands off her you doity rotten scabbah! Jack! Chrys! You'se two better get out of dat bunk right now!"  
  
Jack didn't move, he just smirked at Spot, "Good job Conlon, you'se woke her up!"  
  
"Jack! You get out of dat bed by the count of three, or I'll soak ya good!" Jack didn't move. "One." Still no movement. "Two." Still nothing. "Th..." Jack jumped out of the bunk so fast you would've thought it was on fire. I tried to ignore the two and go back to sleep but that didn't look like that was gonna happen.  
  
Spot stared at Jack with his fists up. Jack held up his hands in a surrendering manner and Spot smirked. "You'se lucky I don't hit goils, Spot. Udder wise I'd still be in dat bed," Jack said with a smirk before walking into the washroom. I watch Spot stand there a moment while trying to figure out what Jack had meant. He looked so funny when he was confused. I closed my eyes picturing a confused Spot. A moment later I heard Spot stomp into the washroom.  
  
"Dat's low, Jacky boy!"  
  
I laughed. I wondered if anyone else realized how long it took Spot to realize what Jack had said was a insult. Even if someone did, I doubt anyone would say anything. Realizing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep with all the noise the newsies were making. I groaned and rolled out of bed. Just like the night before I stumbled into the washroom and splashed some water on my face, trying to wake myself up. I started laughing to myself and Race gave me a look, "Whatcha laughin' at?"  
  
"I think dis is the foist time I've woken up since I came to New York when watah hasn't been poured on me. And what do I do? I splash water on myself." I laughed again, this time joined by Race, Blink, and Mush, who apparently been listening.  
  
I headed back to the bunkroom, picked out an outfit and headed to a stall. I held my breath as I entered the stall. You don't even want to know how bad it smelled in these things in the morning, its so horrible. I got dressed as fast as I could and burst out of the stall inhaling the less appalling smelling air.  
  
"Dat's cute," Skittery said with a smile.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'se face when ya came outta dat. Looked like you'se was gonna puke or somethin'."  
  
"I was," I replied seriously. We both looked at each other a laughed at the absurd conversation we were having.  
  
"You'se wanna sell wid me today?"  
  
"I can't. Spot said I gotta sell with him. Said he has somthin' important to talk about with me."  
  
"Alright. Maybe tomorrow." I nodded and left to look for Spot.  
  
"Anyone seen Spot?" I yelled to no one unparticular.  
  
"I think he already left!" Someone yelled from the sea of newsies getting ready.  
  
I walked out the door and shielded my eyes from the bright sun. I tied my hair into a knot so it would be off my back and put my newsie cap back on. It was going to be a long day. It was going to be really hot and Spot was gonna lecture me all day. I just knew he would. But during my walk to the distribution center my thoughts drifted to Jack. I definitely wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning. Well minus Spot yelling at us. I smiled contently.  
  
"Whatcha smiling 'bout?"  
  
My smile faded, "Go away Race."  
  
"What happened to being civil?"  
  
"Go away Race," I repeated.  
  
"Why you'se such a bitch?"  
  
I sprang at Race sending him flying to the ground. I landed on top of him and straddled over him, to prevent him from getting up. "Why am I being a bitch? Is that what you asked?" No response. "Think about what you did to me! Why the hell do you think I'm a bitch? Maybe it's the fact that I like someone who will never like me back, maybe it's the fact that I have to wake up at the crack of dawn every damn day just to survive one more day! Maybe it's the fact that I feel like an outsider who can't trust anybody! Or maybe it's that you told me you liked me and then kissed another girl!"  
  
"Wha...what happened.. ta you'se accent?"  
  
"Is that all you caught out of everything I said!? And you wonder why I'm a bitch to you!" I got up and stalked off to find Spot.  
  
"I hoid what you'se said! I was just wondering!" Race yelled after me but I pretended not to hear.  
  
I looked for Spot for a few minutes but now that I was pissed off, my patience was running thin. "Fuck Spot," I muttered as I walked back to the lodging house. I felt like I was going to burst into tears at any moment and I knew that no one would be at the lodging house. I headed straight up to the roof and stared down at the street below.  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N: Alright! Another chappie up! Wahoo! Sorry it took me so long. I had auditions today for Noises Off and I've been spending a lot of time working on my monologue. I think I did pretty well... but I guess I'll see when they put up the cast list. That's not till Friday! But callbacks are tomorrow and Thursday so I gotta wait for those too! I'm so nervous!  
  
Well I gots a lotta homework to do, so while I do that you call need ta review! If your reading this and you haven't been reviewing you really, REALLY need to! Yep. Cause it's a confidence booster and I really need some more confidence! Yup yup!  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! Sapphy, Kawaii Julie Sama, Sami, Angelfish7, and Sweetgal1 are the best! Between this and the next chapter I'll find you all some super cool presents! And I'll get everyone who reviews for this chapter too! So review! What do you gotta lose?! 


	21. Going Home to Brooklyn

I watched the people on the streets. Nicely dressed men walking quickly to their high paying jobs. Women wandering from stand to stand shopping for their families. A few young kids with dirty faces were playing a game of marbles without a care in the world, while the upper class woman gazed condescendingly down at the kid's poor hygiene.  
  
"As if they can help it you hoity toity bitch," I mumbled to myself.  
  
I saw a newsie calling out the headlines. 'Gorillas take over Brooklyn' or something outrageous like that. His potential customers just looked at him funny and walked away without a pape. 'Poor kid,' I thought before going down to the bunkroom. I grabbed a couple of dollars from Sean and went out to find the newsie.  
  
"Heya! Kid!"  
  
The little boy turned around. He was a lot younger than I thought. "Pape Miss?"  
  
"Nah. Heah, this is for you," I said, holding out the money.  
  
The kid wrinkled his nose like the upper class had to him, "I don't want your charity, Miss."  
  
I rolled my eyes. I forgot about newsies and their stupid pride. "Look kid. It ain't charity," I tried to think of a lie, "I got caught stealing money from dis rich man and he called the bulls on me. If dey find me wit da money I'se as good as dead. You'd be doin' me a favor if ya take it!"  
  
"Yea right," the kid said. I never said I was a good liar. "Den why me?"  
  
I looked around, "Why give it to some hoity toity day already has plenty when I could give it to a fellow newsie?"  
  
"You'se a newsie? I nevah saw a goil newsie before." I laughed as the boy gaped at me, thinking maybe I would disappear and never be seen again.  
  
"Yea, I'se a goil newsie. Now heah. I gotta go befoah da bulls find me again." I held out the money again and this time the kid took it, and started to leave.  
  
"Hey! Goil!" I turned back to the kid, "What's you'se name?"  
  
"Chrys, you'se?"  
  
"Fruit!"  
  
"Nice ta meetcha, maybe we'll see each udder again sometime!"  
  
"Yea! ...And danks!"  
  
I nodded and jogged away. I had stayed on the roof for a lot longer than I thought, cause it was already near lunch. I figured I would wait for the guys at Tibby's and head back to Brooklyn.  
  
Since I was early I sat at the booth by myself and waited. "Can I get you anything?" a waiter asked. I had some money but that was from Sean for the other newsies.  
  
Realizing since I didn't sell today, I didn't have any money, "Just a water please."  
  
The man nodded and walked away to get my water. A considerably long time later, well at least to just get a water, he came back and set the glass in front of me. "Thanks."  
  
I took a sip of water when Mush, Blink, and Skittery walked in. After a chorus of 'heys' they sat down with me.  
  
"So, how was you'se day?" Mush asked, after ordering a sandwich.  
  
"Pretty boring," I said, sipping my water.  
  
"I thought you had to talk with Spot?" Skittery asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yea, but I'se was in a bad mood, and didn't feel up to lookin' foah him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Their food came just as Spot, Jack, and David came in. "I dunno wheah she would be!" Spot said.  
  
"Spot?" David said, looking at me.  
  
"Maybe she went back to Brooklyn..."  
  
"Spot."  
  
"But what if she left again? What if she don't come back dis time!"  
  
"SPOT!"  
  
"What Dave?!" Spot glared at David for interrupting him.  
  
"She's right there!" David said, pointing at me.  
  
Jack doubled over in laughter. Spot playfully smacked the back of his head and came over to our booth.  
  
"Wheah ya been? I've been worried sick about ya!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "I was at the lodging house. Mom."  
  
Spot glared at me and then at Jack who persisted to laugh harder at the comment.  
  
"Grow up you two. Chrys, we'se gotta talk. You done heah yet?"  
  
I drank the last of my water, "Yea."  
  
"But you didn't eat nothing!" Mush exclaimed.  
  
"No money," I said with a shrug.  
  
Blink rolled his eyes. "We would've lent ya some money," Skittery insisted.  
  
"Na, I don't wanna take you'se guys hard earned money. See ya guys!"  
  
Spot and I walked toward the lodging house in silence. Which was surprising because I was expecting a lecture. "Hey Spot?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Wanna go back to Brooklyn?"  
  
He smiled, "Do you even gotta ask?"  
  
"Guess so, since I did." He playfully punched me.  
  
I ran upstairs, grabbed my stuff, and we headed home to Brooklyn. "I gots ta ask ya somethin'," Spot said halfway across the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Well... I don't gotta, but Jacky wants me to."  
  
"So ask already you wuss."  
  
"Do you like Jack? Ya know... Would you wanna be his goil? ...Hypothetically speakin'"  
  
Yes. Yes, yes yes. Yes! "No." Sure, I liked him, but did I really need another Race incident?  
  
Spot raised an eyebrow at me, "Ya shoa?"  
  
"Ya, I'm shoa."  
  
-------------------  
  
A/N: Alrighty... Another chapter done... Not a very exciting one... But still a new chappie. Welp kiddos, please review! I would love ya forever and always! Yup yup! PLEASE!!!!  
  
==========  
  
AnUNDERCOVERnewsie:  
  
You're the bestest! I dedicate this chappie to you! I think I should've made it really short and then dedicated it to you but I decided to give you something ta read! I finished my wallet! Yay! Anyway! Thanks for reviewing! See ya at U of A! Hehe.  
  
Newises + Duct tape + Walmart + Sami + Lynette = FUN!  
  
Spot: Oh no! God, please don't let Lynette and Sami meet each udder! It'll be da end of da woild as we knows it!  
  
That's not nice Spot!  
  
Spot: But it's true!  
  
::glares::  
  
==========  
  
Sapphy:  
  
You really like to laugh at Spot, don't you? Hehe. Me too!  
  
Spot: Why you goils gotta be so mean ta me?  
  
Cause you're an easy targert...?  
  
Spot: ::pulls out slingshot and aims it at Merp's head:: I'll show ya an easy target!  
  
Eep! Well thanks for reviewing! Gotta run! ::starts to run away from Spot::  
  
Oh yea, Thanks for the good luck on the play. I got an understudy role. But, hey! It's better than nothin, eh? ::runs away before Spot can shoot:: BYE!!!  
  
==========  
  
Kawaii Julie Sama:  
  
I think Chrys and Jack go together nicely too!  
  
Spot: ::to Jack:: You break her heart, I break your neck!  
  
Spot! Stop being so overprotective!  
  
Spot: You've said that to your cousin's girlfriend before!  
  
...Yea, but... that was different.  
  
Spot: Right..  
  
Welp, thanks for reviewing! Good luck with Honors English! I had that last year and I hated it SOOO bad!  
  
==========  
  
Angelfish7:  
  
Race can be such a butthead! Welp, here's another chappie for ya to read more! Thanks for reviewing! 


	22. Friend or Foe?

A/N: Okay, shout outs first. Why? Because I said so!  
  
Sapphy: I totally got away without him hitting me! Thanks for the help! I hate it when he pulls out that stupid slingshot! Welp, thanks for reviewing!  
  
AnUNDERCOVERnewise: Dude. I can't even give you a shout out cuz it would be so freaking long! So one word.. Italian ::swoons:: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kawaii Julie Sama: I feel bad for making Chrys go through this whole denial bit, but oh well! I'm the author, I can do what I want! Muahahaha! -K- power trips over! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Angelfish7: I think I might put Chrys and Jack together... I'm not sure yet though, so we'll all just have to wait. Even me! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Newsie Miracle: ... you'll see...  
  
TheCrazyUnknown: Spot is stupid sometimes! Haha. Don't worry about Spot... I call him dumb all the time and I'm still alive! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-------------------------  
  
After that day, Spot never mentioned Cowboy liking me. I was grateful he wasn't pestering me about it, but I had a feeling it wasn't just because he was being nice. He had been staying at Manhattan a lot more than usual and I just couldn't figure out why. The boys knew what was going on but wouldn't tell me.  
  
"Come on! Please just tell me!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cuz it ain't no goils business."  
  
"Fine! I'll go down there and figure it out myself."  
  
I stormed out of the lodging house and headed to Manhattan. After what seemed like only a few minutes of walking I stepped into the warm lodging house. Nothing unusual was going on. A few poker games here, a few dirty conversations there, and a couple arguments with playful punches there. I headed over to the most active game of poker, hoping to get lucky and win some money.  
  
"Hey boys!" I said, sitting on the floor where another newsie previously sat.  
  
"Heya Chrys. What brings ya heah?" Jack asked from across the circle.  
  
"Was in da neighborhood," I turned to Skittery, "Deal me in."  
  
Skitter nodded and dealt me in as well. Jack, Skittery, Dutchy, Kid Blink, Mush, and I played for a good hour before I called it quits. I managed to win fifty cents which was great, but other than that, Mush seemed to be taking in all the money.  
  
All seemed to be normal, so I didn't understand why Spot was coming down there so often. Then jealousy reared its ugly head. Race had taken my place in the poker game, but that wasn't all. Another girl was sitting with him, playing as well. Sitting way too close to Race for my taste. I watched them for a minute as they played, occasionally swapping punches and insults. She ran her hand through her dark brown hair and then playfully punched Race again.  
  
I couldn't help but sigh. I thought I was over Race, but now I was positive I wasn't. I just wanted someone to hold me and care for me. Well, I guess Race wasn't that person.  
  
"What you'se looking at?" asked Skittery, who had left the game.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really? Cause if I didn't know better I would say you were staring at Race."  
  
I laughed, "No, da goil next to him."  
  
"Oh her? She's new."  
  
"Obviously. What's her name?"  
  
"Skittery! Come here! Now!" someone called from the other side of the room.  
  
"Hold on," Skittery left and I turned back to the poker game, but the girl was gone.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You must be Chrys."  
  
"Yea, you must be.. new." I said lamely.  
  
"Yea, da name's Miracle." She held out her hand, which I shook. I expected to have the same sort of handshake that I had with Truth, but the tension wasn't there like it was with Truth. 'Maybe I am over him,' I thought to myself.  
  
"So you with Race?" I said nodding my head towards him on the other side of the room.  
  
She laughed, "Oh no!," more laughter, "Race is just a friend. I'm actually sort of with..."  
  
I waited for her to continue but she didn't. "With who?"  
  
"Well, I can't exactly say."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I'm supposed to keep it quiet. He doesn't want anyone to know."  
  
"I won't tell," I felt like I was going to be sick. I knew she was with Jack. Why would he wait for me? No wonder Spot hadn't said anything about Jack lately. He probably had been spending a lot of time in Manhattan so he wouldn't have to tell me. Miracle said something but I was too deep in thought to hear, "Sorry?"  
  
"I said, 'Spot.'" She blushed a little as I felt a wave of relief rush over me.  
  
She smiled, "Who do you like?"  
  
"What?" That wasn't expected at all.  
  
"I'm not stupid. You were all tense when I said I was with someone. But as soon as I said Spot you relaxed. So I know it's not Spot, is it Race?"  
  
I laughed, "It ain't Race. Been there, tried that, got hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry," there was a long silence between us, "Come on and tell me!"  
  
"Well... umm... Jack," I said quietly. I don't know why I told her. I just felt like I could trust Miracle and she was the only girl around, so I figured I might as well become friends with her. She started laughing really hard and I thought she was going to wet herself or something. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm... Miracle... Kelly... Jack... is.. my... brother!" she said between her laughter. I couldn't help but laugh with her. Brother and sisters together. That is so wrong. We began talking and I found myself liking Miracle more and more. I was surprised since I usually got along with boys better, but she seemed to be the same way, which was probably why we got along so well.  
  
"Ya know, I never really get along with the other goils. I'm glad I'm finally becoming friends with someone other than a boy," she said as Kloppman came in to tell everyone to go to bed.  
  
"I was thinkin' da exact same thing!" We both laughed and headed back to bed. "Where is Spot tonight anyway? I thought he was heah?"  
  
Miracle's eyes widened, "I thought he was in Brooklyn. He is in Brooklyn. Isn't he?"  
  
---------------------  
  
Dun dun dun. Where is Spot? Even I don't know! Haha. Well kids, please review.  
  
Raven: I hope I got your character kinda right. I wasn't exactly sure if that's how you act, but I figured since your review was so nice I'd let ya have a lil Spotty action! Review and let me know! 


	23. He's Spot Conlon!

"Jack! Spot ain't heah!"  
  
"Spot's in Brooklyn," Jack said a matter-o-factly.  
  
"No he ain't," I said, "He ain't there. Dat's why I came heah in da foist place."  
  
Jack lied down on his bunk and hid his face in his pillow. "Jack!" Miracle grabbed his shoulders and shook Jack, "We gotta go find him!"  
  
Jack rolled over and faced us once more, "Goils. It's Spot."  
  
"Yea... And."  
  
"He's da leader of Brooklyn! He's one of da most respected and feared newsie in all or New Yawk!"  
  
"Yea... And."  
  
"He's Spot! You don't need to go look for him! He'll be fine by himself!"  
  
"But how do you know he's all right?"  
  
"HE'S SPOT CONLON!" chorused most of the boys around the bunkroom.  
  
Before we could open our mouths again Jack spoke up again, "Look, if he ain't back by tomorrow morning, we'll go look for him. But until den, go to bed!"  
  
Miracle and I headed back to our bunks giggling hysterically. "I don't believe we were scared that Spot was in danger!" I managed to get out through the fit of laughter.  
  
"I know."  
  
"GO TO BED!" yelled various disembodied voices from bunks around the room.  
  
We stifled our laughter and lied down in bed, welcoming the sleep that was coming to us.  
  
-----------------  
  
A/N: Short. Yes I know. I'm hoping to get another chappie out in the next day or two but I wanted to get this out to cheer Sami up since she had a rough night.  
  
Thank you Sapphy, Kawaii Julie Sama, Sweetgal1, anUNDERCOVERnewsie, Newsie Miracle, and TheCrazyUnknown for reviewing! I'll get you all separate shout outs next chapter! And if you review for this one too then you get a special treat! Late. 


	24. Paranoid

For my lovely reviewers: McDonalds French fries! America's favorite fries! Yum yum!  
  
Sapphy: Yay dirty conversations! Hehe. I think we should be scared for Spotty. Why? Cause I'm the author! Muahahaha! Spot's been having it way too easy in this story, it's time for some fun! Thanks for reviewing! Have some fries!  
  
Kawaii Julie Sama: Spot Conlon is da man. I would be scared if he was mad at me! Once, he was mad at me and I was sitting there minding his own business and he shot me in the back of the head with a marble! I have a bump! Meep! Have some fries!  
  
Angelfish7: Should I tell you where Spot was? I think I'll just let you ponder some more! Muahahaha! Thanks for reviewing! Fries for you!  
  
Miracle: Sorry no kiss from Spot! Yet! Hehe. But at least he's found and safe! At the moment anyway! Muahahaha! This is like the fourth time I've done an evil laugh in my shout outs... I think something bad is going to happen in my story... Here's your fries!  
  
TheCrazyUnknown: You updated, I updated. We updated! Yay! I'm glad you like this story! Yayness! Hope production goes well for you! Have some fries to help! Thank for reviewing!  
  
anUNDERCOVERnewsie: You totally didn't review for the last chappie... Not cool. But you did for the one before and I said I'd give you all shout outs here, so here you are. I would be mad at you, but mad doesn't really work for me. Specially since I just read your latest chappie and it made me really happy. Here are some fries.  
  
------------  
  
Miracle and I woke up to find Spot sleeping in the corner on the floor.  
  
"Wake up sweetheart," I teased.  
  
Miracle walked up and sat next to Spot. She whispered something into his ear and Spot smiled.  
  
"I don't even want to you know what you said," I said walking back to my bunk. The couple laughed and started conversing.  
  
I was putting on my hat when I heard Miracle ask where Spot had been the night before. "I was out," was all he said. I knew I should've left but I curiosity got the best of me and I retied my shoe. Retied it four times in fact.  
  
"No where in particular?" Miracle persisted.  
  
"Nope. Look, I'se gotta go do some stuff. I'll see ya tonight, kay?"  
  
Spot began to leave but Miracle grabbed his arm, "I thought we was gonna sell togethah today though."  
  
"Can't. See ya doll," and with that Spot was gone. Miracle bit her lip and stared at the doorway even though Spot was long gone.  
  
I put my arm around her shoulders, "You can sell with me today."  
  
"No, I'se good. You said you had to get back ta Brooklyn anyhow."  
  
"I'se always got time foah a friend."  
  
Miracle smiled, "Really, I'm fine."  
  
"You shoa?" Miracle nodded. We said our goodbyes and I headed home to Brooklyn. I hummed to myself as I walked down the street. I never noticed how long and boring the walk between Manhattan and Brooklyn was.  
  
I noticed a girl about my age walk into an alleyway. "Hey! Goil!" Even though she was my age and semi muscular, she was still small and still in Brooklyn. "Hey you!" I yelled as I jogged towards her. I debated on following her into the alleyway but decided it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Heya sweet face," came a voice on the other end of the alleyway.  
  
"Great..." I mumbled, not wanting to have any trouble.  
  
Just what I needed was for me and some girl to get raped and murdered in an alleyway. I knew I shouldn't have followed her. Well, if she's a good fighter we might have a chance. It was two against one. Then it struck me how familiar the, 'heya sweet face' sounded. I turned towards the person but he was mid-kiss with the girl. They must not have realized I was there. I began to leave as the two finished their moment of passion.  
  
"I had a lot of fun last night."  
  
"Me too," said the oddly familiar voice. I finally realized who it was and turned to see the boy's back to me.  
  
"You're just being paranoid," I rationalized, "It's not who you think it is. Just walk away... Just walk away."  
  
--------------- A/N: Dun dun dun.. Who's the guy?? I bet you know... Come on kids, I gave a really obvious hint. The question is, who's the girl?? You might know that one too. But that's good cause then I don't have to worry about updating for a while again! Muahaha! Actually, rehearsals are getting longer so I really don't have time, but as soon as this plays over, I'll try and update more frequently also. 


	25. What Do I Do?

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took me so long to update... I had to decide who I wanted it to be in the alleyway. For all of you super awesome people... HALLOWEEN CANDY! Yum yum! Anyway. to the story!  
  
-------------  
  
I walked briskly out of the alleyway. "It's not who you think it is. It's not who you think it is. It's not who you think it..."  
  
"Hey! Chrys!"  
  
"Oh gosh," I turned around and let my eyes fall on Spot, "Oh shit."  
  
"Umm. How are ya?" he said, suddenly very interested in his shoes. Spot Conlon was never interested in his shoes. He always looked you straight in the eyes, acting as if he could read you mind.  
  
"I'm good, and you?"  
  
"Good," he looked at me, "Look, I was never good at being subtle. Did you see anything in the alley way?"  
  
"I saw enough."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Enough?"  
  
"Yep, well, I must be going. Nice talking to you Spot!" I turned and began walking away.  
  
Spot stood there for a moment, watching me walk away, but then raced up to me, "So?"  
  
"So what Spot?" I said, picking up my pace.  
  
"So, are you gonna tell her?" I shrugged, almost at a jog now. "Please don't tell her, Chrys."  
  
I stopped and turned towards Spot, "I won't tell her." I saw relief spread across his face and I smile, "Because you're going to."  
  
Spot's jaw dropped. "I can't tell her!"  
  
"Then you'll just keep cheating on her."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Damn it, Conlon. You're such an asshole! You know that?! You can't just go around with a bunch of girls like it's nothing! They think you love them and you're just using them!"  
  
"What happened to you'se accent?"  
  
I threw my hands up in defeat, "Why is that all you boys get when I'm mad." I started walking away once more.  
  
"Wait, Chrys! What do I do!"  
  
"You pick one."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"As soon as humanly possible." Spot nodded and walked away. All I could think about was whether or not he would tell Miracle or not.  
  
------------  
  
Short... I know... Sorry. 


	26. Race's Heart

"As soon as humanly possible?" I asked myself, "Why did I say that! Now is what I meant to say! Now!"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Miracle! Good ta see ya. Did I mention you look lovely today?" I said, maybe a little to enthusiastic than I should have been.  
  
Miracle frowned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean? Look, I'd love to chat but I really gotta go! See ya tonight!" I said and ran off before she could object. When I had finally put comfortable distance between Miracle and myself, I stopped to take a breather and reflected back on earlier today. "So here I am. Sitting on a bench in Manhattan with no one to talk to but myself."  
  
"Well I know I ain't your favoritest person, but you'se can talk ta me," said a small voice next to me.  
  
"Race."  
  
"Just say the word and I'll leave ya to talk to youself," he said, already halfway off the bench, assuming I'd tell him to leave.  
  
"You can stay." Race sat back down and waited for me to talk.  
  
"Okay, so say I had this friend, and he was cheating on his goil," Race nodded, "Well I found out."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Race! This is hard enough, without your stupid comments!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Anyway, I found out and I don't know what to do. I mean, I friends with the goil too, and she desoives ta know, but I can't betray my friend!" I sighed and put my head in my hands.  
  
"Wanna know what I would do?"  
  
I glared at Race, "Usually when someone tells you their problem, they want you to give them advice."  
  
"Relax goil! Jesus! Sometimes you just need to talk and need someone to listen, okay? Sometimes you don't wanna hear what da persons got ta say! Sometimes you just need to get things outta your system!" Race calmed down a little, I don't think I'd ever seen him get annoyed like that before. "Anyway. If it were me, I would tell Spot... I mean... 'the guy' that he had a weak to tell da goil or else youse gonna tell her."  
  
I didn't respond; I didn't know how. If I said anything about his saying Spot, he would know he was right. I just sat there with my head in my hands and waited for Race to say something. He gave a chuckle, "Yes, I know it's Spot. I ain't as stupid as you make me out ta be."  
  
"How did ya know?" Had I been that obvious about it? Spot was going to kill me for telling Race.  
  
"Me and Spot are good pals. We talk a lot, and he told me da other day."  
  
"What do you two talk about?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.  
  
"You think I'm gonna tell ya? Ha! I ain't gonna betray my pal by tellin' ya his secrets!"  
  
"Fine," I said pretending to pout.  
  
"Awe, Chrys! Don't do dat! You're breakin' me heart!" Race pantomimed his heart in his hands and threw it on the ground, then proceeding to jumping on it, and a finale of spitting on it, "Dat's what you do ta me!" he said in a dramatic tone.  
  
"Poor Racey pooh!" I picked his "heart" up off the ground, dusted it off and gave it back to him.  
  
"Danks! Ya know, you'se real fun when you don't hate me," he said seriously.  
  
I laughed nervously. I hated what Race did to me, but did I really hate Race? "I don't hate ya." I guess I didn't hate him.  
  
Race smiled a genuine smile, not his stupid little Spot wanna-be smirk, "Shoa fooled me, babe." I shot him a 'call me babe again and I'll kill you' look. "Did I say babe? I meant Chrys. What was I thinking?" he said, the smirk now on his face.  
  
"You? Think? Race, you have big dreams! Anyway, I gotta go talk to Spot. I'll see ya latah tonigh maybe," I said, getting up.  
  
"I'se got some business with him too."  
  
"Why don't we walk togethah then."  
  
"I was thinking about you walking a good ten steps behind me," he said with a laugh.  
  
"You always got something smart to say, don't ya?" Race nodded with a innocent little kid way. I laughed and we headed to go talk to Spot.  
  
-----------------  
  
A/N: Triple digits baby! Heck yea! We broke hundred! And you know what... I couldn't have done it without you guys! I love you all SOO much! For all of my beautiful reviewers I give you... drum roll please :: pattering of drums starts::  
  
::listens to the drums::  
  
::waits for them to stop::  
  
::is still waiting::  
  
::still waiting::  
  
::STILL WAITING::  
  
SPOT! That's enough with the drums! ::drumming stops:: Anyway! For all you lovely people, I give you GRILLED CHEESE SANDWHICHES! Yum! I love those! ::drools::  
  
Kawaii Julie Sama - Don't go and laugh your pretty little head off... How would you finish your stories! On my! Hehe. I dunno why you were laughing either... But I think laughing means enjoyment, which means you like my story, which means... it means.. Yay! Hehe. Unless you were laughing cause its so bad... But I'll pretend like it's the enjoyment! Keep reading and reviewing, it makes me happy! ::hands out nice and hot grilled cheese::  
  
Sapphy - God. Damn. You. Conlon. That's what I said too. Then he reminded me of something ::smiles guiltily:: I made him do it for the sake of plot... BUT! I'm gonna end his cheatingness as soon as humanly possible! Yep! Thanks for reviewing! ::hands over nice and warm grilled cheese::  
  
Miracle - You realize if you kill Chrys, the story sorta ends right? Since its in her POV and all... hehe. But anyway! Well see what happens between you and Spot in time. ::grins evilly:: yep, I'm gonna make you wait more to find out. Sorry! But that means you gotta keep on reading! Thanks for Reviewing! ::hands over grilled cheese straight off the, well, grill::  
  
Sweetgal1 - Thanks for all the words of encouragement! You're da best! Thanks for reviewing! ::gives a plate with grilled cheese on it::  
  
TheCrazyUnknown - AHHH!!! BIRDS!!! I'm so scared of birds! So here's an update for ya! Please keep da bird away from me! Although. My nose is kinda big.. No... I don't wanna end up looking like Michael Jackson! Hehe. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Have a sandwich! ::hands our grilled cheese::  
  
Again, thank you to my reviewers! You are all wonderful! Please, please, please review now! It makes me so happy! And a happy Lynette is a fun Lynette! 


	27. Down at the Docks

I waited on the docks for Race and Spot to talk, which was taking a mighty long time might I add. Watching the other boys swim as I tried to think of what to tell Spot. However a girl I had never seen before, interrupted my thought process.  
  
"Hi," she said a little uncertainly.  
  
"Hiya. Umm... Who are you?"  
  
"Oh sorry. I'm Sour." Sour stood at 5'4" with a slightly muscular frame. She had dirty blonde hair with red highlights tied in a low ponytail and freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Hiya Sour. I'm Chrys."  
  
"I was wondering if you knew where Spot is."  
  
"Why," I asked, even though I knew who she was; she was the little whore from the alley.  
  
Sour looked at her shoes and then back at me, however never looking me in the eye, "I guess you could say I'm an old friend."  
  
Just an old friend? Just an old friend my ass! She was the whore from the alley! "Don't try and bullshit me! I know who you really are!" I said, well yelled, a lot louder then I had planned, "I know why you're looking for Spot! And you know what, I've got a problem with it!"  
  
"I..I don't understand. I don't see why there would be a problem. I'm just here to.."  
  
"Just here to ruin one of my friends life!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" the girl yelled. She wasn't being as loud as me, but she was pretty close, "I just came to talk to Spot. If that's a problem, I'll leave! I don't understand why I can't see my friend! I mean it's been years!"  
  
"Years?" No I was befuddled beyond belief. How could she not have seen him in years. I saw him with her just the other day. I think I had just made a huge mistake. "You're not Spot's girl?"  
  
The girl laughed, "Gosh no. I used to be his neighbor!"  
  
"I see," I said still slightly untrusting. The girl began to stare off into space, "Hello?"  
  
Sour snapped out of her trance and smiled, "Sorry, I was just thinking about being Spot's girl."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Interested?"  
  
She made a face like she had just tasted something sour, no pun intended, "Ewww! He's practically my brother!"  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm sorry about before. I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Someone you don't like, I take it."  
  
"Yea. Well you see, Spot is going with this girl Miracle and the other day I.. Well here I go telling stuff you probably could care less about."  
  
Sour was about to say something when Race walked up to us, "'Ey Chrys. Spot wants ta see ya."  
  
I nodded, "Sour, why don't ya come with me?"  
  
"Alright." Sour and I headed to Spot's thrown, which was really a bunch of old crates stacked on top of each other.  
  
Spot sat waiting for me on his thrown. He saw Sour and jumped down trying to look intimidating. Sour's apathetic face matched his own, however her green-gray eyes never became cold and uncaring like his were. Her nostalgic eyes shimmered with recognition. "You don't remember me, do you?" she said with a sad smile.  
  
"Sorry, babe. Can't say that I do."  
  
Sour threw Spot a 'call me babe and I'll beat you' look, "Does the name Julie O'Carroll ring a bell?"  
  
Spot's face was suddenly stuck with remembrance, "Julie! How goes it?"  
  
"It's Sour now."  
  
"Oh, Sour. How ya been?"  
  
"Been better, and yourself?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"That's good. I was wondering if you might have a place I could stay for a while?"  
  
Spot smirked, "Finally get sick of your dad's shit?" Sour glanced over towards me, reminding Spot that I was still here. "Oh."  
  
"I can leave," I said gesturing toward Race who was waiting on the porch of the lodging house.  
  
Spot shook his head, "No, you and me need to talk," he turned to Sour, "Julie... I mean Sour. I ain't got no room at the moment but until I do you can stay in Manhattan with Chrys. We'll talk later, okay?"  
  
Sour nodded and walked away so Spot and I could talk. As soon as she was out of hearing distance I turned to Spot, "Okay, so I decided that if I leave it up to you Miracle will never find out about what you're up to. So here's the deal. You have one week to pick between them and tell her, or I'll tell her myself. And I won't be talking in your favor."  
  
Spot took in this information without changing his expression, "Done."  
  
I turned to leave, but curiosity got the best of me. "So do you know who you're going to chose?"  
  
Spot's face suddenly turned into worry and confusion. "I don't know. I like them both so much! I don't know who to chose." Spot's face suddenly light up, "I want you to help me!"  
  
I smirked, "Choose Miracle."  
  
Spot glared at me, "You gots to met da other goil first!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Fine. How 'bout I meet her tomorrow?"  
  
"Done. Now let's go get Sour settled in Manhattan."  
  
"Done," I mocked. Spot playfully punched my arm and we headed over to Race and Sour.  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N: Otay. This is all you get for now!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Miracle for three reasons.  
  
1. She gave me ideas for this chappie 2. She continuously checked to see how far I was. (About every 4 sentences to be exact lol) 3. I am torturing her by having Spot cheat on her. (Sorry dear!)  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
AnUndercoverNewsie: You reviewed! Yay! Maybe your computer will be nice and let you do it again! I loved the heart thing too! But you know what it means when I updated, don't you?  
  
Spot: Your turn!  
  
That's right! So update!  
  
Sapphy: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you caught Race's heart!  
  
Spot: I got's da best ass!  
  
Maybe you both are wrong! Maybe I have the best ass!  
  
Spot: ::laughs hysterically::  
  
Okay... Maybe not. ::laughs:: Please take you're argument outside kids.  
  
Silver Petra: Better late then never, eh? Thanks for reviewing! I hope you were laughing during this chappie too maybe.  
  
Spot: Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Yes, keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep posting!  
  
Hearts: Thanks for reviewing! I can't wait to read your story on fictionpress.com!  
  
Spot: Me too!  
  
Spot too! Turns out he can read. Who would've thought!  
  
Brooklyn's Miracle: This is for you! You can't kill Chrys, casue then you'll never know how this ends! You would never know if you and Spot stay together.  
  
Spot: Now that you mention it, who do I pick?  
  
I have no idea yet. But I have a feeling we'll find out soon. 


	28. Perfect for Each Other

The sun beat down unmercifully on our backs as Spot and I as we headed back to Brooklyn to meet the mystery girl. The previous night we had introduced Sour to all the guys and today she was to learn how to sell with Blink and Mush. They seemed to have taken an instant liking to her, especially Blink.

"So do I even get to know her name?"

"Nope," Spot said, leading me towards the deserted docks. All the newsies were out selling still, so the docks were unusually quiet and eerie.

I couldn't understand why this had to be a surprise but I shrugged and followed Spot. Finally we came upon the mystery girl. She had strawberry blonde hair with hazel green eyes and small delicate frame at 5'4". She looked like a fancy glass doll, which would break if I touched her. She gave me a small nervous smile and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Amber."

"I'm Chrys," I said spitting in my hand and holding it out to her. She wrinkled her nose with disgust but very reluctantly took my hand and shook it. I was a little surprised that she even shook my hand to begin with, since she seemed like a classy gal, definitely not a newsies.

"So you're a newsie?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yea, what about you?"

"No, I don't work. I just know the newsies through Sarah."

"That's David's sistah," Spot chimed in.

"I see. Well that's nice," I said with a fake smile. It wasn't that I disliked her, but think about the situation here. _Nice to meet you girl whom my best friend is cheating on my other friend with_.

I still tried to like Amber but I didn't mesh as well with her as I had with Miracle. However, it wasn't about who I liked more, it was about who I thought was best for Spot. But the answer was still pretty clear. Miracle. Amber was a very nice girl but too proper to be with a newsie. 

"I'se gotta go. I'll leave you two ta talk," Spot said before turning to leave.

After Spot was out of hearing range Bridget looked up at me with pleading eyes, "Chrys. I know we just met and everything but I was hoping you could do me a favor." I nodded. "Could you teach me to be 'one of the guys'. I really like Spot, but I know when I meet his friends it might be weird, because we're so different.

__

That we are, I thought with a laugh. "I'm sorry," I said with an apologetic smile, "I don't think I could help ya there. I mean, by the time I'm done with my papes, I'm really tired."

Bridget sighed, "Oh well. Thanks anyway. Maybe I can ask that one girl Spot talks about quite a bit. What's her name? Miracle?"

Shit.

"You know what. Maybe I do have time to help you. No need to bother Miracle about this."

"Oh, thank you! I have to get home now. Don't want Father worrying about me. It was nice to meet you, Chrys."

"Yea, you too," I lied as she walked away_. At least I could talk Spot into choosing Miracle and never have to bother talking to Bridget ever again, _I though, trying to reassure myself.

-----------------

I entered an extremely busy Tibby's and sat in the nearest table. _God, my feet hurt_. A few minutes later Sour, Blink, and Mush joined me at the booth laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"Well while we were teaching Sour how ta sell…" Blink started.

"Some kid came up and started reading one of the papes…" Mush continued.

"From Blink's pile that he put on the ground when teaching me how to 'be sick,'" Sour continued, "Well Mush just stared at the kid..."

"I was trying to subtly hint that he had to buy a pape to read it!" Mush said in defense, "But the kid didn't get the hint! So then I stood next to him and started tapping my foot impatiently."

"But the kid still didn't get it, so he just sat there reading while Mush and I stared at him. Then the kid finally finishes whatever he was doing and Sour yells 'Thanks!'" Blink said before him and Mush busted into uncontrollable laughter once more.

"He read some of the stuff out loud! I thought he was giving us headlines we could use!" Sour justified, which only made Blink and Mush laugh harder.

"Nice," I said with a chuckle. After a little more friendly banter I went over to talk to Spot about the Amber/Miracle situation. He was in a deep conversation with Race so I turned to go back to my table and talk to him later. _Wait a minute. I'm doing this for him. I'm not gonna wait till he's ready to hear what I say_. So I sat right on down next to him, and smiled as too angry boys glared at me.

"You'se blind?" Race said in a huff. I shook my head. "Oh, den you'se stupid?" I shook my head again, getting slightly annoyed. "Den you'se noticed we was in the middle of a conversation." I nodded with a cocky grin.

"What is so important it couldn't wait till later, Chrys?" Spot asked, sounding just as annoyed as Race.

"I made a decision." Spot nodded and waited for me to continue, "Race. You'se blind or stupid? We'se tryin ta have a conversation!"

Spot rolled his eyes, "He can stay. Just tell me Chrys."

"I think you should stay with Miracle," I said confidently.

Spot leaned back in his seat and smiled, "Good."

"What do you mean 'good?'"

"Well I like Miracle, I like her a lot. But I didn't want my emotions to get me hurt, ya know? I wanted to see if you two thought she was the best for me too," Spot explained.

"Spot, you'se stupid."

For once I agreed with Race, "You do realize this is one of those things where emotions are most important. You should trust your heart more than me and Race."

"Well, I ain't so good with emotions," Spot said quietly, "And you'se two… Well you guys are so passionate about you'se feelings."

"Even if you're too stupid to realize how perfect ya are of each udder," he added under his breath. I don't think Spot meant to say it out loud but Race and I heard it clear as crystal. I couldn't say anything, so I just stared at Spot in shock. Spot suddenly realized he had said what he'd been thinking and gave a nervous laugh, "Well look at the time. Gotta go find Amber and tell her we're over. Bye!"

Race and I watched Spot practically run out of Tibby's and then looked at each other. I felt my face flushing and Race smiled, "So…"

-------------------------

A/N: That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed! Hey! Why don't you tell me in a review!? PLEASE!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, I don't own Miracle, I don't own Sour, I don't own Sour, Blink, and Mush's little adventure when selling. **But** I DO own Sponge Bob Square Pants Mac N Cheese! Which I'm gonna make for dinner in a little bit! Yum!

Shout Outs:

****

AnUndercoverNewsie: Even thought I _did_ update 3 stories already, I didn't wait for you and updated again! So you better hurry your butt up and catch up! Thanks for reviewing! 

Race: And have fun at school!

Oh! I watched Boy Meets World yesterday, and there was a kid the really liked purple grapes and I thought of you!

Race: Grapes… Yum!

****

Sapphy: Sour _is_ awesome! Spot _is_ a lousy friend!

Spot: Hey!

What are you doing here?

Spot: Helping you answer reviews!

You're not allowed to help with reviews anymore! All you do is fight with Sapphy about who has the best ass!

Spot: But I _do _have the best ass!

::trys to strangle Spot:: Thanks for reviewing!

****

Silver Petra: I was gonna have her as the girl from before, but I decided not to last minute.

Race: You can never make up your mind about your stories!

That's so I can kill of characters if they get annoying…

Race: Eep!

Just kidding Racey! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Miracle: Sorry, I was a day late. I stayed home from school to write it yesterday but when I woke up guess what I found on the counter?

Race: ::dressed as a pirate:: Arg matey!

PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! But I got it up now, and you don't have to wonder about you and Spottie anymore. Sorry to hear about you being sick

Race: ::hands over chicken soup:: Feel better!

****

Hearts: That stinks that you can't post it. If you don't end up posting though, I would be super cool if you could email it to me.

Race: It's at lltigereyes@hotmail.com

Thanks for reviewing!


	29. Day of Distractions

"So what?" I said defensively, praying that he didn't notice my very red cheeks.

Race fumbled with his words for a moment before finally slumping down in his seat, "Never mind."

__

Right. We sat there for another moment of uncomfortable silence, before he got up and stormed out without even saying goodbye. Sour, who I can only imagine was watching from a distance, came over and sat next to me.

"So what was that all about?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I dunno. Spot was saying that Race and me were blind because we couldn't see we were perfect for each other. Then Race got mad or something and left! I don't know why he'd be mad though!"

Sour looked at me like I was stupid, "Well why don't you ask him!"

"Good point," I said getting up to go find Race, "See ya Sour!" Sour waved and returned to the booth with Blink, Mush, and Jack.

I walked into the lodging house and started heading up to the bunkroom to see if Race was there. But I never made it past the front room. Amber was sitting on the couch, sobbing hysterically. _Oh God, what now?!_ When she saw me, she stood up, trying to dry her bloodshot eyes.

"Chrys! I need to talk to you!"

"Whatcha need Amber?" I asked, trying to sound nice.

"Spot… Broke up… With… Me!" She said, bursting into tears once more, "I think it's because I'm too girly for him! I need you to help me become a tomboy!"

"It's not that," I said, not wanting to help this girl. "It's um… Well you see… I introduced Spot to my friend and they got along so well they started going together," I lied, "And er…. He didn't want to cheat on you, so he broke up with you." _Not too bad of a lie, I guess,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh," Amber said with understanding, then suddenly pouting, "Is it cause she's prettier than me?"

__

Oh my God! Who cares! He dumped you! Get over it! "Umm… No?"

"She is! Isn't she?" She said weeping once again. My gosh, it was getting annoying.

"I have to go, Amber. Gotta make a living! Find a new boy for yourself. You can do better!" I encouraged, leaving before she could stop me once more.

From outside I could hear Amber talking to herself, "Maybe she's right. I can do better."

I smiled, _thank God that's over._ I couldn't go back to the lodging house to look for Race so I went to the next most likely spot he's be at, the races.

"Hey… uhh… Chrys?" I turned around. _Who is it now?_

"Umm… hi?" I said to a little boy, wondering how he knew my name.

"I'm Fruit. Member? You gave me money dat you stole from some rich guy?"

"Oh yea! How are ya kid?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm working on it."

"I didn't think I'd evah see ya again! But since I did, I want ta thank ya for the money," he said with a grateful smile.

"Shoa. Whatcha got in mine?"

"Lunch?" I really wanted to talk to Race, but I guess it could wait.

"Alright, Fruit. Let's go," I said, linking arms with him and heading off for lunch.

---------------

A/N: Okey dokey. Short and sweet and ending soon! Yup yup. There's probably only one chapter of Unattached left! Hope you enjoyed!

****

Shout Outs:

Sapphy: Well duh, you can learn to be one of the guys, but were talking about SARAH's friend here! She's stupid! Hehe. Spot says he gives up and that he doesn't have the best ass.

Spot: ::walks up and starts reading the review:: I DID NOT SAY THAT!!

Damnit. Okay, he didn't. Go on and fight about it! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Lyra Torg: Spot is a sneaky lil bugger!

Spot: ::creeping to the kitchen 007 style:: Heck ya I am!

Heh, thanks for reviewing!

****

Miracle: Orlando Bloom is DEAD SEXY! ::swoons:: Anyway. You finally got your Spottie back!

Spot: That's me!

Correct. You're so smart Spot! You know your name! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Jai: Here's some more for ya!

Spot: You didn't post very much!

Well I had to save some for the last Chap! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Sami: Stupid brothers! At least you reviewed though!

Spot: But you said I was like your brothah!

Like I said, stupid brothers! Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Hearts: Can't wait to read your story!!

Spot: Me too!!! Me too!!!

And Spottie! Thanks for reviewing!


	30. The End

Fruit and I ended at a fruit vendor in Central Park, where I found out where he got his nickname. I bet you already guessed that though. Yep, the kid loves fruit. I got an apple, he got an orange, and we shared some grapes. Everything was fresh and absolutely delicious. "You sure you can afford this?" I asked after he repeatedly refused to let me pay.

"I owe it to ya," he said with a smile, "I was actually having a lot of trouble that day. Didn't know where I was gonna sleep. But thanks to you, I could pay for a night at a lodgin house."

"Well I'm glad I could be of assistance," I said with a smile. Fruit was the cutest and sweetest kid I had ever met. Too bad there wasn't one of him my age.

After talking and eating, he said he had to go sell some more papes, and I decided to head back to lodging house. Spot said something about poker night in Manhattan and I couldn't wait to win money off the boys.

I saw Spot watching a game on the other side of the room, and walked in unnoticed. "Heya Spot. Can I talk to you?"

He grinned, "Is it about with I said earlier today? Look, I'm sorry, it slipped. But ya know everyone's been thinking it, I was just saying it."

I looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Let's talk on the roof." I didn't like the way Spot smiled, but I lead him up to the roof anyway.

"What do you mean, everyone's been thinkin it?"

Spot smirked again, "We all know you like Race, and that Race likes you. You both were made for each udder, but are too damn stubborn to admit it."

"No, I hate Race."

"I used to think you hated him, and that you two just needed to duke it out and get over it. But now I'm sure that you two are absolutely in love, and need to go out already!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatevah."

"You don't believe me?" He said with a smirk.

"Nope."

"Well why don't we ask Race? I mean, you _have _been looking for him all day. And now we've found him," Spot said with the same smirk he had before we came out.

"What are you talking about Spot?"

"Race, come out. I know you're out here," Spot called out into the chilly air. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Race poke his head out from his hiding spot, looking guilty as ever.

"I was just having a smoke and looking at the stars, when ya came out," he explained. "Wait a minute. You knew I was out heah Conlon!"

"I did?" He said in mock surprise. "You're right, now I remember. Oh no! Now you two will have to talk about with is frightfully obvious!" he said full or sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and watched Spot go back inside, looking very pleased with himself. "Well?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well I dunno. I mean, if we_ are_ poifect for each udder, don't ya think you should be my goil?" I tried to respond but Race cut me off, "I know I screwed up with Truth, and I know it's not an excuse but I was drunk! I didn't know. And I sill like ya Chrys. Still like ya a lot. So will you _please_ just forgive me."

"Race, like I was gonna say before. Yea, I'll be your girl." Race's face lit up and he stepped closer to me, holding my face in his hands and passionately kissed me. A few minutes later we pulled away to catch our breaths and Race gazed at me and smiled, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

I smiled, "Me too."

"About time!" I heard someone say from the fire escape below and then a bunch of people shh him. Race and me walked over to the side and looked down at the group that had crowded outside to eavesdrop. 

"So you two _finally _get together?" Blink said with a laugh, his arm around Sour.

"Shuddup, Blink," Race said, wrapping an arm around me and holding me tight.

The crowd started back inside and Race looked me in the eyes. "I'm glad we're finally goin' together," he said kissing my nose, "Let's get inside. It's cold."

I laughed and we went inside where I saw Miracle contemplating something over on her bunk. "What's up?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Spot's cheating on me."

My heart sunk, "I take it you ran into Amber?"

"Yea. She asked me to teach her how to be one of the guys so Spot would stay with her. Be one of the boys! You can't learn that! You're born with it!" Miracle threw her hands up in frustration.

"He's not with her anymore though. He chose you."

Miracle looked up at me, with sad eyes, "How do I know for sure?"

"Know what?" Spot asked, walking up to us.

"Spot," Miracle said hurt flashing in her eyes once more.

"Miracle, we need to talk," Spot said sitting on the other side of her, "Look. I wasn't gonna tell ya, but ya desoive ta know. I… well… I cheated on ya with dis goil named Amber."

Miracle shot me a 'is this happening' look, and all I could do was smile and shrug. Spot's timing was perfect. If he hadn't confessed just then, he would've lost her forever.

"Well, I broke it off with her today," he continued, "I just couldn't treat you like that. But I still couldn't stand you not knowing. If you hate me forevah, I'll understand, but at least now I know, the girl I love knows the truth."

My jaw dropped, Spot never says 'I love you' to a girl.

"You…love…me?" Miracle said in disbelief.

"With all my heart. I love…" But he never got to finish because Miracle pulled him into a very passionate kiss. Feeling a bit awkward sitting next to them making out, I headed over to Jack, Sour, Blink, Mush, Skittery, Dutchy, and Race, who were all playing poker on the ground.

"Deal me in," I said, sitting between Race and Jack.

"Shoa you got money ta lose?" Race teased.

"I think you're the one that needs ta worry! You're goin' down," I said with a smirk, wiping all emotion off my face when I picked up my cards.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You two will never change, will you?" Jack asked with a laugh. Race and I looked at each other and laughed, and Jack shrugged, "Guess not."

----------------------

The end.

I know, I know. A really lame ending, but I've never been good with endings. Oh well! Hope you review anyway! ^_^ Welp, I guess in place of reading this fic, you can read another one by me! ^_^ 

Otay, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I was really scared to put my stuff up here with all you talented writers, but you guys helped me get the confidence I needed to keep writing and keep posting. And who knows, I might even get semi-good at this writing thing. But then, maybe not. Haha.

****

Shout Outs:

BrooklynsMiracle: I stole your idea and had you meet Amber, but he confronted you! And look at that the kid loves ya! 

Spot: Yea I do…

Blah! Now I have a love-sick Spot in my house! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And update Bravery!!

****

Sapphy: Pretty please with a newsie on top? Do whatever you please with Amber! Hehe. Hey now! You can't take my Fruit!

Fruit: Sorry Sapph. Lynette gives me lots of fruit!

  
Spot: ::stares at the twenty dollars:: You've got the best ass Sapphy!! :: grabs twenty::

Finally! Hehe! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!

****

Silver Petra: Nope, you can't do better then Spot. Well, I guess everyone has their own opinions, but it's hard to do better then him!

Spot: Damn straight you can't do better!

Well, I guess we could find a less conceited guy…. Hehe! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!

****

AnUNDERCOVERnewsie: I didn't think you weren't going to review!! You know how happy your reviews make me!!!

Spot: Why must you two have become friends!? I can't handle you two!

You hear that?! Spot can't handle to girls! Bahahaha! Anyway! Thanks oh so much for the inspiration and reviewing!! 

****

Hearts: I don't think there will be a sequal…. But I'm hoping to start another story soon! 

Spot: Maybe you should work on the others you have going on first!

Good point… Maybe there wont be another one soon… Oh well! Thanks for reviewing!!!


End file.
